Stealing On The High Seas
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: She'd kidnapped the girl in hopes of getting a ransom from her wealthy father, but that wasn't going to be easy if her hostage refused to leave. [Pirate AU].
1. The Captain's Captive

**I saw some fanart posted by ailtern today on tumblr and I wanted to write a quick little story for it and... yeah this happened.**

**Please check out the link! ailtern,tumblr,com/post/102882859558**

**A/N: I know nothing about pirates and threw this all together in like 2 hours please forgive sloppiness and lack of knowledge. PS: Ruby's 18 and Weiss 20, and first bit of the story takes place in the past.**

**Also, made some changes since the original release.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Stealing On The High Seas<p>

Chapter 1. The Captain's Captive

When Captain Ruby Rose's crew had infiltrated one of the Schnee Navy's main ships to loot their riches, they all knew it would be no simple feat.

After all, Schnee's men and women were highly trained, all excellent fighters, swift and light on their feet.

His daughters had been no exception.

One in particular - the one with the scar on her left cheek - had defended her father's treasure valiantly, sword constantly in hand and stance never faltering, eye contact never breaking. She'd stared Ruby down like a wolf, effectively fended her off as the rest of their crews fought on the deck above.

It had been constant shouting and screaming, yelling and splashing as people from both sides were tossed overboard.

Ruby had planned this attack very meticulously, and her crew had trained months for this particular instance.

They had been ready. Ruby had known stealing from Schnee wouldn't be easy.

But what she hadn't anticipated was the sheer skill of his daughter.

She'd matched Ruby strike for strike, step for step, never once giving an inch or so much as a doubloon's worth of gold. Even with her exceptional speed, Ruby couldn't manage to get around the white-haired girl.

She'd meant to be on and off the Navy ship in less than five minutes, but it was only about four when she heard the loud, familiar call of her sister's voice:

"Rubes! We gotta retreat!"

Ruby spat a curse under her breath. She'd failed her crew. They'd fought so hard to spare her some time, and she hadn't gotten so much as a single piece of treasure.

Or hadn't she?

She'd seen the smug smirk on the scarred girl's face, her blue eyes taunting as she inclined her head to Ruby.

"Run along then, you clumsy dunce of a pirate. You'll not have a coin of this gold – not today."

Ruby had never been bested before, never come away from a fight without something to show for it.

She'd have her spoils yet.

And so, with a burst of speed faster than any eye could track, she'd lunged forward, jamming the tip of her sword against the hilt of her opponent's. Disoriented, Schnee's daughter had stumbled back a step.

But of course, being the chivalrous captain she was, Ruby Rose would never allow a lady to fall.

She'd darted beneath the girl in one speedy motion and hoisted her over her shoulder before rushing back out onto the main deck. The white-haired girl had screeched and thrashed all the while, but Ruby had only laughed as she'd kicked off on a mighty jump, over the edge of the Navy's ship and safely back onto her own.

She'd dropped her prisoner to the floor and shouted the order to retreat.

. . .

And now here they were.

It had been two days since then, and Ruby and her crew had successfully avoided Schnee's men since. She'd had Blake and Yang tie their hostage – Weiss Schnee – to one of the flag poles of the ship, ensuring her hands were bound at her sides so she couldn't attempt anything sneaky.

They hadn't hurt her – that had never been Ruby's intention anyway. She'd merely kidnapped the girl to have something to show for her raid.

And perhaps because she found the girl strikingly beautiful.

Standing before her captive now, she could admire everything about Weiss.

Her hair was alabaster like the untouched shells lining the ocean floor, stark and yet mystifying- untainted.

Her skin was peachy and white, like the sand of the cleanest beaches Ruby had ever seen.

And her eyes...

Her eyes were gorgeously blue, crystalline like the ocean's waves under the brightest sun on the warmest day, shimmering with life-

-though Weiss' sparked more with annoyance and anger.

Presently, Ruby stood before her with a jug of wine, laughing heartily despite the lecture she was getting.

"Ruby Rose! Put it back right now! It's not good for your health!"

It was humorous. Everyone other than Yang always addressed Ruby as "Captain Rose". And yet, here this girl was, snapping her full name in concern for her captor's health.

"Oh, c'mon, Weiss. It'll be okay." Ruby pulled the cork out with her teeth and spat it aside. "Don't be so sensitive."

"Must I remind you you're underage?" Weiss snapped. Kidnapper or not, she couldn't help but worry for the girl's health. Everything _else_ Ruby was doing with her life was highly illegal; Weiss thought she might as well try to prevent the girl from becoming and alcoholic to add to that list.

But Ruby only laughed again.

"Oh, Weiss. You're such a good girl. Daddy's taught you well, eh? Fine, fine. I'll only have a sip, then."

True to her word, she gulped down only a single mouthful before passing the bottle off to Blake. The Faunus girl also took a swig before handing the rest to Yang.

Weiss watched slightly horrified as the scraggly blonde downed more than half the bottle in one gulp.

"Fine," she muttered. "Get alcohol poisoning for all I care..."

"Aw, lighten up, Schnee!" Yang tossed the bottle aside and sauntered up to their captive. Weiss recoiled at the rank stench of alcohol, scrunching up her nose and closing one eye. Yang laughed aloud. "Man, what a lightweight! She might get drunk just smellin' the stuff!"

"Yang, enough." Ruby placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and pulled her back. "We're not torturing her, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'course not."

"Speak for yourselves..." Weiss muttered.

"What's that, princess?" Yang cooed. "Gotta tinkle again? I can take ya-"

"SILENCE!"

The prisoner's face had gone beet red and she quickly looked away.

Yang guffawed and nearly fell over backward, Blake only just barely managing to catch her in time before she hit the floor.

Ruby had to bite back a chuckle as well before she went to retrieve another bottle of wine, her red cloak flowing out on the breeze behind her. She returned to Weiss and halted a few feet away from her.

"Sorry, where're my manners? Would you like some, Weiss?"

"Absolutely not."

"What, you're of-age, aren't you?"

"No, but I know better than to accept sustenance from scoundrels like your kind."

"Aw, that kinda hurt," Ruby pouted.

Weiss huffed and looked away.

It was true, though. Since Ruby'd taken her hostage two days ago, Weiss had adamantly refused to eat or drink anything they'd offered her. The captain had taken a bite of all the food herself first to prove none of it was poisoned, but Weiss had snarled that she didn't want any.

Ruby was hoping she'd at least drink wine if not water, but that didn't seem to be working either.

She tried another method.

"Weiss, if you don't drink it, then I will~"

"Don't-!" she growled. "It's not good for you!"

Blake and Yang watched the two of them from a distance. The Faunus girl's ears flicked in amusement.

"Those two... one's a pirate and the other one is a prisoner, right?"

Yang grinned.

"They're already a couple, huh?" She slung an arm around Blake's waist and squeezed the girl to her side. "C'mon, let's go grab some lunch. I can smell it's almost ready."

"Sure."

With one last glance back at their captain and captive, they headed off below the deck.

Ruby watched them go before looking back to Weiss. She placed the bottle of wine on the floor and made a contemplative expression.

Weiss glared up at her.

"What? I'm not going to try and escape. Just go eat..."

"Will you eat something too if I bring it back for you?"

"Never."

"Ugh, you're a stubborn one," Ruby grunted. "You know, it's going to be at _least_ three more days before our course has us run into your father again. I'm sure he'll give us all the gold we want as a ransom for you, and then we'll let you go and you can eat his food and stuff. But are you really gonna last that long?"

"I guess you're going to have to find out."

Ruby groaned again and plopped down onto the floor, crossing her legs.

Weiss huffed and looked away again, gazing out over the waves. There were only a few cotton clouds in the sky today, and the sky and water were both so blue it was difficult to discern where one ended and the other began.

With Yang and Blake gone and Ruby no longer talking to her, Weiss was beginning to focus more on the ship itself, rocking and swaying...

She'd felt it last night too, tied to the same post, but the guard she'd been assigned had been a scrawny, clumsy blond boy she'd never be caught _dead_ speaking to.

But now...

"Nngh..."

She couldn't keep the small sound back this time.

Ruby had been pondering other possible methods to get Weiss to eat or drink, but her keen ear hadn't missed the sound. She quickly looked up, instantly noticing Weiss' head was bowed, her bangs and a few strands of her long, loose hair hiding her face.

Ruby braced her forearm on her knee and stood, taking a few steps forward.

"Weiss? What's up?"

She reached forward, but Weiss jolted and jerked away.

"Don't... touch me..."

"Hey now..."

Looking down, she noticed Weiss' legs were shaking. Peeking down at her face, Ruby found it flushed and pink, her shoulders heaving, the rope binding her chest and stomach clearly too tight for her to breathe comfortably.

Ignoring the girl's protests, Ruby pressed the back of her hand to Weiss' forehead.

"Hey, you've got a fever!"

"What do you expect?" Weiss glowered up at Ruby past the hand on her forehead. "I've been tied here for two days under the sweltering sun!"

"Well maybe you should've drank the water I offered you!"

"As if!"

"Ugh!"

Ruby withdrew her hand, clenching it into a fist.

Weiss flinched and closed her eyes, but opened them shortly afterward when she heard footsteps stomping away.

She didn't know where Ruby had run off to, but Weiss realized she was alone now.

She released her breath, finding it harder to inhale again afterward. She wriggled a bit, but it was clear that there was no way she could possibly free herself, especially in this condition.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach; the rocking of the ship didn't do her any good.

Not a moment later, she reopened her eyes again to the sound of more footsteps, wondering who her next caretaker would be. She was surprised to find a familiar face before her once more.

"Why are you-"

"Ah-ah!" Ruby shushed her scoldingly. "Sick prisoners don't get to complain!"

"Excuse m-"

But she cut off with a small squeak as she felt a strange sensation. Ruby had pressed a wet rag to her forehead, cold water dripping down Weiss' cheeks and the sides of her neck, battling the heat that had been assaulting her for a while now. Despite herself, Weiss released a wheezing sigh.

Unbeknownst to her, Ruby's expression had softened into a small smile.

"I can't believe you got yourself seasick," Ruby said.

"By no choice of my own," Weiss huffed. "I'm fine if I can walk normally or sit down for a while, but being_ tied to a post_ doesn't exactly-"

"Alright, alright, I get it."

Ruby left the rag on Weiss' forehead as she circled behind the post.

"What are you-" Weiss stopped herself, eyes widening a bit.

The pressure of the ropes on her chest lessened, allowing her lungs to expand as much as she needed them to. Ruby had only meant to loosen the ropes, but she knew Weiss wouldn't get far in this condition even if she _did_ try to escape.

So she untied the bindings entirely before walking back around to Weiss' front.

Her prisoner's stubborn pride was nowhere to be seen now as Weiss all but slumped to the floor, hunching forward and gulping in a few needy breaths, accompanied by the occasional groan.

Ruby sat down in front of her, crossing her legs once more.

"If you're gonna be sick, give me warning."

"I'm _not_..."

It took some effort, but Weiss stuck true to her words, swallowing down the nausea until it had settled again.

Ruby waited patiently for her all the while, sliding closer at one point to pick up the rag that had fallen onto Weiss' knee and pressing it back onto her forehead. Weiss would've snatched it away had she been in a better state of mind or body, but as she was, she could only huff again as Ruby dabbed the material over her face.

The young captain wrung out as much of the water as she could, not missing the way Weiss licked her lips to take in any measly droplet she could manage. Her silver eyes passed over the pink scar once more, probably an old battle wound. It was alluring, and considering the wound hadn't harmed Weiss' vision, Ruby thought it was a likable mark, one that gave character.

She must've been staring, because Weiss grunted at her, pulling Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Need something?" she wondered.

"Hardly."

Ruby smirked.

"Well then, up and at 'em, princess. Cause I got plans for you."

Ruby got to her feet, bending down to grasp Weiss' elbow and hoist her up again. Weiss sighed, knowing the drill as she pressed her back against the post once more.

Ruby slid behind her, retying the ropes, but making sure to keep them a bit looser than they'd previously been.

She then zipped back to Weiss' front, a toothy grin on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Now then..." She plucked the rag from Weiss' forehead, satisfied that she was no longer flushed. She stuffed the material into her pocket and extracted a small bottle of cold water. "You're gonna drink, Weiss. I swear it on my legacy and every piece of gold I've ever gotten my hands onto."

"I dare you to try it." Weiss glared defiantly, but honestly, she was more curious than concerned.

Ruby winked at her before swirling the bottle of water a bit. Then, with her notorious speed, she zipped forward and pinched the girl's nose, tilting Weiss' chin back.

Weiss squeaked in surprise as she felt a sudden sensation of cool wetness on her mouth as Ruby poured a bit of the water onto her lips. The white-haired girl coughed as she swallowed, spitting a good deal of the liquid out.

"W-Whaa-?!" Weiss sputtered, releasing another mouthful of water spilling down onto her clothes. She coughed again, throwing her head forward and headbutting Ruby in the process.

"Owwie!" The captain pouted and rubbed her head.

"W-W-What were you- thinking-?!" Weiss screamed between hacking bouts. "Are you trying to drown me?!"

"Well I swore, didn't I?"

"Y-You bird-brained- hggk!" Weiss continued to sputter, water dripping down to the wooden planks. Ruby slipped a palm between the girl's back and the post and patted her shoulders a few times.

After a minute, Weiss could breathe again. But oh, if looks could kill-

"You... You swashbuckling scallywag! Bumbling barbarian! You little red riff-raff!"

"I'm a woman who keeps her word!" Ruby chuckled, taking a sip for herself.

"Why you- _ugh!_"_  
><em>

She wasn't thinking when she spouted her next outraged sentence.

"You might as well just use your mouth then!"

Ruby froze mid-swallow at those words. Her silver eyes went wide as her lips curled up into a grin as she took another sip of water for herself.

"Oh-ho? Now what's this?"

Weiss glowered up at her.

"It would be _easier_, wouldn't it? And less dangerous... to transfer water that way..."

What the hell was she thinking?

Ruby eyed her for a moment, the smile never leaving her face all the while.

"Well, if you're asking then who am I to deny such a request?" She took another drink of the water before bracing her hand at Weiss' side, preventing her from thrashing about so much as she leaned down slowly.

Weiss swallowed, preparing herself for what was to come, trying to think nothing of it. It was... just to get some water-

But oh gods, it was much more than that - a fact she realized when it was already far too late.

Ruby kissed her softly, passing the water into Weiss' mouth. Her lips were rough and cracked, but she made certain Weiss couldn't spit the liquid out, ensuring she swallowed it all slowly before pulling away.

Weiss gasped for air, and Ruby chuckled as she twirled a finger through the girl's soft, white hair, tucking a few strands back into place behind her ear. She felt the growl in Weiss' chest before pulling back.

"Well, I hope that satisfied you~"

"This is... insane," Weiss snapped. "Wait until I tell my father."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for that!" Ruby laughed. "Maybe I'll increase the ransom a bit, hm?"

She left Weiss alone for a while after that, but came back at least once an hour to rehydrate her as per Weiss' requested method.

And she pleasantly took note of how Weiss seemed to be less and less repulsed by it all every time.

She refused to drink from Ruby's lips if anyone else was present, but other than that she stopped biting and struggling.

Before long dusk rolled in, the sunset fiery in contrast to the cool breeze now. The ocean waves surrounding them were orange and gold, splashing softly, the wind blowing gently; the sounds were a welcome contrast to the boisterous voices of the crew who had all gone below deck for supper.

However, Ruby stayed with Weiss, being it was the perfect opportunity to care for her with no one else around. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair as she sauntered up to her favorite captive.

"Phew! Gonna be a chilly night tonight. I'll be sure to get you a sheet out here. Or-" she hummed, sliding close. "You could share the captain's bed, if you'd like?"

Weiss scoffed, but Ruby realized she didn't blatantly refute the idea.

She went through the usual motions, taking a sip from the bottle before closing the distance between them, but didn't kiss Weiss yet. She waited a moment, and with her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk's, Weiss actually laughed a bit. Ruby ended up swallowing all the water herself so she could squeal in delight.

"Wow, that was cuuuuute!"

"Sh-Shut up, you dolt!"

"Hmmm, and what would you liiiike?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tell me what you want!"

Weiss glared cold fire at her.

"...I'm thirsty."

"Mm, yes you are~"

Ruby took another sip of water before pressing her lips to Weiss'. Her hand went to Weiss' shoulder, steadying the girl as she shared the liquid.

Ruby went slowly, waiting for Weiss to swallow each bit. A small trickle dripped down her chin, and when Ruby pulled back, she wiped it clean with her thumb before taking another sip as Weiss caught her breath.

It was much quieter this time, and with no protests of any kind from Weiss.

Ruby worked with her, making sure not to put too much pressure on her, but still remain close enough where she could feel the faint thump of the girl's heartbeat. Weiss had been shivering a bit in the cold, nighttime air on the ocean, but by now she'd become a bit warmer.

She continued the process of sharing the water and pulling away to let Weiss breathe again before repeating. When the bottle was empty, Ruby let it roll to the floor.

Weiss had grown quiet, but her eyes were still trained on Ruby's.

"More," she murmured.

"Oh-ho, someone's demanding now, isn't she?" Ruby purred. "But I'll need to get another bottle. This one's empty-"

"I didn't say I needed more water."

Ruby was speechless.

She blinked, and Weiss did the same.

Ruby was an expert at detecting deception in a person's gaze, but there was none in Weiss'.

This... Weiss was serious about this.

Damn good thing too, because so was Ruby.

"Well then..."

Ruby slipped one hand onto Weiss' waist, the other on her shoulder as she leaned down once more. Weiss tilted her head back as much as the post allowed, closing her eyes as those familiar lips pressed into hers.

God, she was going to be disowned. Falling for the _underage pirate captain _of an enemy ship that'd been stealing her father's gold for months in a matter of hours.

And yet, she couldn't stop kissing her.

_What am I doing...?_

Every time Ruby pulled away, Weiss couldn't stop herself from demanding "one more", again and again.

Being the hospitable, cunning captain she was, Ruby obliged every time.

By the time the sun had set, Ruby had untied Weiss just enough so she could sit down, and Ruby sat beside her, draping her cloak around the girl's shoulders.

Weiss rested her head on the captain's shoulder, and Ruby slipped a hand around her waist, less so to keep her from escaping and more so to keep her warm. Something told her Weiss wouldn't be fleeing now, even if she was able to.

Ruby couldn't believe what had become of the situation that had started simply with trying to get Weiss to drink a bit of water.

"This is bad..." she sighed.

"Is it?" Weiss muttered. "That's your own fault, dolt."

"I know... I've always been fast, but this is the fastest - and first time - I've ever fallen for someone. But I'm glad it happened. Cause if I'm not mistaken..." She pressed a kiss to the top of Weiss' head. "I've got the best treasure of all now."

"Hmph... Quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

"Heehee, of course, Miss Schnee."

"_Weiss_."

"Right! Sorry, Weiss!" Ruby kissed the girl's head again before closing her own eyes as well.

As a pirate captain, she felt incredibly successful today; though she still had no new gold, she'd indeed procured the most precious – albeit cranky – treasure of her entire career thus far, and likely ever since.

Weiss knew Ruby wouldn't be getting the ransom gold from her father, because Ruby didn't want to give her back to him anymore.

And now... Weiss didn't really want to _go_ back either.

"What a mess..." she sighed. "I'll have to be disowned."

"Ooor..." Ruby hummed. "You could keep up the act of being Daddy's little girl and let me kidnap you every once in a while?"

Weiss jabbed an elbow into her ribs.

"Haa... k-kidding," Ruby chuckled.

"Whatever. We'll think more tomorrow..."

"Right."

The sounds of the waves lapping against the ship along with the gentle rocking motions helped lull them into slumber.

The water that had been shared between their lips had brought them much closer than either had ever intended to let it.

It was almost laughable though; neither should have been surprised.

Ruby was infamous for stealing; booze, gold, jewelry...

Kisses...

And now she had Weiss' heart as well.

And Weiss had stolen hers in return.

Even so, if it Weiss who'd come into possession of Ruby's heart, and Ruby who'd come into possession of Weiss', neither was particularly opposed to stealing or being stolen from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fast, sloppy, sorry. I wish I could've done better, but I needed this done quickly because it literally just popped out of nowhere.**

**EDIT: Several months later, I decided to add more chapters, so please be aware the story might seem a bit choppy or rushed with additional chapters.**

**Please review!**


	2. The Captain's Lover

**Due to popular demand, I'm adding to this fic! You might wanna re-read chapter 1 to refresh your memory!**

**A/N: The first little portion here is a re-cap and in past tense. Also, I introduce Ruby's crew a bit. You can imagine it involves JNPR, CFVY, and a few misc people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. The Captain's Lover<p>

It had been just one day since Captain Ruby and her crew had come to obtain their newest prize; Weiss Schnee, the daughter of the Navy-man who had become a target of interest for the young, tenacious captain.

That had been one day of smooth sailing in every sense of the word. The weather was clear, the waters were cooperative – and the waters weren't the only things.

After her capture, Weiss had initially found herself in a somewhat perilous situation; although her peril was not induced by the crew who had captured her, but by her own stubbornness to refuse food or water from them.

Persistent persuasion from a certain underage captain who loved wine far more than she should had been Weiss' ultimate downfall.

She'd shamed her father's name and his profession.

She'd _fallen in love_ with pirate Captain Ruby Rose.

And Ruby had fallen quite hard for her as well.

It would've been a simple feat for either of them to betray the other, but for that single day following Weiss' capture, no such mutiny had ever surfaced.

After discovering they'd both rather liked the sensation of the other's lips on her own, Ruby had untied her 'prisoner' from the post and sat beside her all night in the warm, open air of the sea. Weiss had slept at her side with her head on Ruby's shoulder, breathing softly, all traces of her previous fever absent.

The morning had found them discovered by Yang and Blake, and after much teasing and blushing and words of denial, the two younger girls had to admit their rushed relationship.

Yang had previously discussed the blossoming romance she'd seen between her sister and Schnee with her own lover Blake.

But to be hearing it straight from the Navy-girl's mouth...

It had put them all a bit on edge.

Yang had first wondered why Ruby had untied their captive.

"What gives?" she'd asked. "Why are you two suddenly on such friendly terms?"

Ruby had stood and tried to explain things, a bit sheepishly perhaps.

"Yang, listen-"

But before she could finish her explanation, Weiss had stepped up beside her.

"Hush," the white-haired girl had said. "You don't need to justify yourself to your own sister." Weiss had turned her piercing blue gaze on Yang. The taller girl's hair was golden and seemed to catch fire in the blazing red sunrise, and her appearance alone had caused a beat of fear to pass through Weiss' heart.

But when she'd continued speaking, it had been steadily and confidently. "It's hardly any of your business who your sister falls for, you know. I've got a younger sister as well, so I can understand your concerns in that regard, but don't you think your captain is capable of making her own decisions? Do you honestly think she'd decide on something so precarious and potentially-deprecating without first putting proper thought into it? What kind of fool do you take her for? A sister should trust her own more than that."

Her eyes had gone briefly to Blake, and then back to Yang. "You love a Faunus, do you not? So is it truly such a crime if your sister loves a Schnee?"

Her entire discourse had been spoken swiftly, surely, and she hadn't so much as blinked a single time as she'd awaited Yang's reaction.

Weiss had been fully prepared to take a hit or two if the blonde went into a fit of rage, but no such thing ever happened.

Yang had simply looked her over before her lips had curled into a grin.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about," she'd said. "I'd suspected it for these past couple days, but there can't possibly be anyone better suited for my lil' sis than someone who'd just lecture _me_ of all people." She'd offered out her hand to the girl. "Ya got my trust, Weiss."

Warily, the white-haired girl had accepted her hand and shaken it slowly. She'd later apologized to Blake firsthand for making an example out of her, but the Faunus had merely shrugged and reassured that she'd understood Weiss' intentions.

And since then, things had been rather good for Captain Ruby's crew.

She'd announced to everyone on board that Weiss Schnee was now her undisclosed lover, and was to be treated with the utmost respect and decency.

Weiss was introduced to every member of the crew, including the scraggly blond boy who had guarded her on her first night as a captive, whose name was Jaune.

There was also Pyrrha, a highly-skilled fighter who dressed in much the same fashion as Blake and Yang did, albeit with different taste in colors. She adorned long red robes to her ankles and black binding around her chest as well as a bandana around her upper right arm, and one securing her ponytail. For one reason or another, she also wore an eye-patch over her right eye, but it didn't seem to lessen the brightness of her smile.

Like her respectively pink and green-clad companions Nora and Ren, Pyrrha wielded two golden daggers and often trained Jaune in fighting lessons.

There were several other Faunus on board too, including a rabbit named Velvet, and a monkey named Sun who was their lookout – he spent most of his time in the lookout basket on the highest mast above the flags that kept them adrift.

Whenever he did make his descent, Weiss would watch his interactions with Ruby - mannerisms as though they were related, ruffling hair and shoving one another playfully.

It was only one of many indications as to just how close Ruby was to every member of her crew.

Weiss spent her first day free from the post observing the shenanigans of Ruby's companions, committing their names and occupations to memory: Blake and Yang often took turns steering the ship while Pyrrha and Jaune were typically on the decks training, or fishing for a few meals.

Those meals were cooked by Ren and Nora in the kitchen below deck, and the finished products were later presented for all to enjoy.

Suppertime was a very important time for this crew, as Weiss discovered on her first evening unbound.

There was a handful of other boys and girls on Ruby's crew, but all in all, there were only a dozen people total, all of which gathered in a small enclosed room with a single table to eat at. They all sat on stools, save for Ruby herself who had the only chair. The first evening Weiss joined them for supper, Ruby had ordered a search for another chair to be found for her.

Yang had pitched in a helpful comment.

"If they can't find one, ya could always just sit in Ruby's lap," she said with a wink.

Luckily for Weiss, it didn't come to that, as Sun had located another stool for her to use.

The food was immensely more scrumptious than Weiss had ever thought it could be, and she had personally commended Ren for his efforts. Despite the crew's limited resources, it was top-notch quality, probably on par with the food produced by her own father's chefs.

After suppertime, the ship simply drifted as dusk settled in.

Presently, Weiss had just finished her first real meal in two days on this ship, and was helping to clean up the kitchen when her mind was dragged back to thoughts of her father.

Her hands moved mechanically as she washed her dish in one of the two sinks, but Ren insisted she needn't partake in such a task and politely sent her off.

Weiss wandered the upper deck aimlessly. The sounds of Ruby's merry crew laughing and enjoying a few drinks had taken a constant residency in the back of her mind by the time she'd finally stopped walking.

She held onto the side of the ship – Crescent Rose – she'd learned was its name. Her gaze cast out over the tame waves that rocked the vessel, and she was relieved that her seasickness was no longer resurfacing now that she could move about freely.

Her left hand went to the rapier at her hip, the weapon Ruby had only just returned to her this morning. Yang had advised against it, but Ruby had silenced her, declaring she more than trusted Weiss enough.

How easy it would have been for Weiss to turn on the younger girl now that she'd gained her trust.

Ruby and her crew were notorious on this ocean, and the 18-year-old girl had managed to steal more treasure from every noteworthy business' ship than any other petty thief.

Weiss still adorned the white and blue clothes of her Navy uniform, but even if she were to remove them, her white hair would serve as a constant reminder as to who her father was. She could never change who she was, how she was raised, how she'd been told to treat Ruby Rose and other pirates...

Approaching footsteps pulled her from her reverie. It was Blake and Yang.

"Hey, princess," the blonde called over to her. "D'ya-"

"Actually," Blake stopped her. "Isn't she technically an heiress?"

"Ehh, same thing," Yang shrugged. "But anyway princess, d'ya care ta join us for the evening? We don't do much, just sit around some of the lanterns and drink and tell stories is all. We'd love to have ya."

Weiss took a step back to meet their gazes – curious and inviting, not the slightest bit apprehensive or doubtful of her loyalties anymore. She'd made an oath to Ruby Rose, and trust on this ship wasn't something so easily earned, especially between strangers.

But once it was, the bonds that bound her were deeper than the depths of the seas they sailed.

To break such a bond would surely mean a fate worse than death.

But so long as that trust was respected, all would be well.

Still, Weiss had to shake her head in response to their offer.

"Perhaps tomorrow night," she replied. "I need a bit of time to myself to get my bearings."

The two girls nodded comprehensively.

"Alright," Yang said. "But if ya need us, ya know where to find us."

Together, the two of them headed off toward the source of the joyful sounds and the rest of the crew.

Weiss watched them go before turning back to gaze across the water that had just finished reflecting the golden sunset. The seas grew darker until they were black, but the wind was in their favor, and the waves weren't harsh.

Weiss had learned much in her first day freed, and she presently reflected upon it all now, repeating names in her head to try and stave off the nagging thoughts of her father. Whenever her mind went back to him, she could only imagine what he'd expect from her in this situation.

How easy it would be for her to draw her blade now and take the life of Ruby Rose...

Surely, she'd lose her life to the crew shortly afterward, but she'd be doing her father and many other seafaring men an enormous favor for seasons to come by ridding Remnant's oceans of the young pirate captain.

And yet, Weiss felt ill just in _thinking_ such heinous thoughts. She leaned over the edge of the ship a bit, bracing her palms on the sturdy wood as she took deep breaths.

She didn't hear the footsteps that time past her own labored breathing, so when a hand touched her shoulder, Weiss reacted on natural instinct.

She whipped around and drew her rapier, poised to fight in the blink of an eye.

But whomever it had been had vanished even quicker, leaving naught but a few fluttering red petals behind.

"Whoa, whoa!"

Ruby's surprised voice reached her ears, and Weiss turned around once more to find the girl behind her. She'd put a bit of distance between them, just enough to evade the length of the rapier should Weiss see the need to use it.

Weiss immediately dropped her weapon, gasping as she took a few steps back.

"Ruby! I didn't..."

She was forced to stop when her hip met with the side of the ship. Her eyes were trained on Ruby's wide silver ones, and Weiss was finding her previous thoughts almost laughable; even if she'd _wanted_ to betray this girl and make an attempt on her life, Ruby Rose was far too speedy and clever to fall victim so such a treacherous act.

Weiss held her hands up in front of her, a gesture that demonstrated she had no intention to move for her weapon. Her eyes were still on Ruby's, her voice thin and horrified at what she'd just done.

"Ruby... I-"

"Hey." Ruby stopped her, stepping around the fallen rapier and going to her side with ease.

Weiss tried to recoil, but found herself against the side of the ship. So she raised her voice into a shout to keep Ruby back.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" she cried. "I just- I just did something like that, and you're coming closer?"

Ruby paused just a foot away from the girl, not because she was frightened for herself, but because she wanted to give Weiss her space. She could see just how appalled the heiress was at herself for succumbing to the knee-jerk reaction of drawing her rapier, but Ruby knew it was her own fault for startling Weiss.

"Hey," she said again. "Weiss, I get it... You were thinking about your dad, weren't you?"

Weiss swallowed, but nodded.

The younger girl went on, offering a small smile.

"It's my fault for sneaking up on you when you were lost in thought. I should've given you more warning first. I'm sorry."

She didn't move - not closer nor away. She merely waited for Weiss to calm herself down, for her chest to stop heaving and her eyes to lose that spark of fear.

It was a moment before the heiress could manage to speak again, raspy as it was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Truly I didn't," she said. "I could never turn on you, Ruby. Not after everything..."

It sounded a bit foolish in retrospect; they'd only known each other for a few days and nights, and had loved each other for even less time.

But what they'd found in that short window of time was strong enough that neither needed convincing to understand it was real.

Weiss was distraught by what she'd just done, and Ruby knew as much.

That knowledge was only fueled tenfold when she realized there were two small tears running down Weiss' cheeks now.

"Ruby, I truly... I didn't..." She kept repeating words, almost as if she thought Ruby didn't already believe her.

"Hey, hey..." Ruby soothed, moving closer. "Weiss. I get it. _Trust_ me, I get it."

She advanced another step slowly, to let Weiss know her intentions. The heiress sighed, but didn't recoil or refuse when Ruby reached out to her, pulling her into a soft embrace, an embrace one never would've expected coming from such a notorious felon.

Weiss' hands went to that red cloak and clung desperately, her words still tumbling out over trembling lips.

"I didn't mean to, Ruby..."

"I know," Ruby soothed, petting through the girl's ponytail. "I know, Weiss. It's okay. Shh..."

She held Weiss for a moment as she cried against her shoulder.

Those tears told Ruby so much more than words ever could. The renown, confident, eldest daughter of Schnee who had matched Ruby move for move two days prior had currently been reduced to a shuddering girl in her arms.

She cried for fear of harming Ruby, and that served to remind the captain just how hard and deeply she'd fallen for this girl. Spontaneous as it may have been at the time, their affections ran deeper than the sea itself.

Weiss had never meant to hurt her; her reaction had merely been a manifestation of the heiress' stress. Ruby could imagine she was suffering a great deal of it, considering all she'd been through these past few days.

By staying with Ruby – by _loving_ her – Weiss was betraying her father and the only life she'd ever known thus far. Ruby couldn't even begin to imagine her conflicting emotions, but despite them all, Weiss had chosen _her._

And Ruby intended to cherish that decision and return it full-force.

A few moments passed as Weiss continued to cry softly. Ruby ran hands through her hair and down her back, kissing her scarred cheek softly.

"Sorry... I'm sorry..." Weiss was still mumbling apologies; even if Ruby had forgiven her, she was unable to forgive herself.

Ruby longed to ease her mind. She moved back only slightly, bending a bit and positioning herself so that her head was tucked beneath Weiss' chin. She closed her eyes, turning her face until her ear was pressed to the heiress' chest, listening.

She heard the fast beat of Weiss' heart, still scared and thick, perhaps even a bit painful. She felt Weiss clinging to her shoulders to keep herself steady on her feet.

"Weiss..." Ruby hummed. "It's okay. Such a gentle heart could never beat this way if it was trying to deceive. Your heart is pure, Weiss. I know it is."

Ruby stayed that way a few moments longer, simply listening to the quick rhythm begin to decrescendo both in tempo and severity. She smiled a bit, feeling Weiss' breath coming easier now.

When she finally did pull away and straighten her posture, it was to cup Weiss' cheek and kiss her tenderly.

Weiss almost felt she didn't deserve this, but Ruby's words and surety were enough to have her returning the younger girl's kiss as best she could manage.

When they parted, Ruby made certain to keep her hand at Weiss' side, supporting her in case she needed it.

But the contact had served to remind Weiss where her loyalties and her affections resided now, and where Ruby's did.

The brunette pressed her forehead to Weiss', giggling softly as she pecked her nose.

Once she was certain Weiss could stand on her own, Ruby bent down to collect the rapier and returned it to her. Weiss slipped it back into place at her left hip, noticing that Ruby's sword was on her right side, indication that she too was left-handed. Weiss couldn't recall ever having met another person with the left hand being dominant, such as herself. The fact that Ruby was as well seemed to be yet another implication that they were meant to be together.

The younger girl tucked a stray lock of Weiss' ponytail over her shoulder, looking up into her eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

Weiss inhaled and let it out slowly.

"Yes. I just... didn't want you to think I'd-"

"I know." Ruby hugged her again to prevent her from finishing the unsettling thought. When she pulled back, her hand went to Weiss' trembling one. "Hey, we never found you a bed yet, did we? This is your first night as member of my crew, rather than a captive. Let's go see what's available."

She led Weiss below deck, down corridors the heiress had yet to look upon until now.

Crescent Rose was a fairly modern ship model, and came equipped with some electricity and several bathrooms. Weiss chuckled at the thought of these ruffian pirates brushing their teeth before bed, but Ruby ensured her that was exactly what they did.

The ship dispensed used water and the like into the ocean, but other trash was kept in waste bins and barrels until they docked on land and were able to dispose of it properly. When Weiss asked why Ruby went through the trouble rather than simply dumping everything into the water like many ships did, she was pleased by the response.

"The sea gives us live," Ruby said. "It gives us fish for supper and means of transportation to get our work done. Even if we're pirates, all the gold we take gets donated to struggling towns – with just a bit to keep to ourselves. Without the ocean, we'd be out of luck in all terms. We've gotta respect it."

She showed Weiss inside one of the bathrooms where wraps of bandages and basic medical supplies were stored in a cabinet. "We get our fair share of injuries in this line of work!" Ruby told her. "So just in case something happens, we're prepared!"

Ruby took a drink from the tap before leading Weiss back into the corridor. They passed by the sleeping quarters her crew members shared in groups of four to a room, as each side had a set of bunk beds.

They stopped at Yang and Blake's shared room where there were two vacant beds on one side. Ruby turned to Weiss with a grin.

"You can sleep here, if ya like! Though Yang and Blake can be a bit rowdy sometimes."

Weiss stepped into the room, and Ruby let go of her hand.

The heiress inspected the place, lit only faintly by the lanterns from the hall. There was a neatly-made bottom bed and a disheveled one above it, indicating who slept where. Aside from a few books piled in the corners next to some kegs and bottles of wine, there wasn't much else to the room.

Weiss' old room back on her father's ship hadn't been very far off from this; she'd shared a bunk with her sister Winter, though the quality of the beds their father could afford was ten times what was before her now.

And yet, Weiss found she rather liked the humble beds; there were no unnecessary decorations to flaunt the wealth of the ship's owner. Just the basics – just what was needed.

Ruby waited for her for a moment, speaking softly.

"D'ya like it? I know it's probably not much compared to what your dad must have given you."

"No," Weiss said, shaking her head. "I like it plenty. Only..." She turned around, her eyes finding silver once more. "Correct me if I'm mistaken but, I'd imagine... the captain's chambers must get lonely at night."

Silence ensued for a moment as her words sunk in.

Ruby felt her heart lift with joy.

"Really?" she gaped. "You wouldn't mind...?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Weiss reassured. "But only if you'd have me."

"Of course!" Ruby blurted almost childishly. "Of course, what was I thinking? The only acceptable place for the captain's lover to sleep is beside the captain herself!" She took Weiss' hand once more and led her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

A few more yards down the corridor brought them to the final door, and Ruby pushed inside.

It was the same size as all the other rooms, only there was a single bed to one side. The other side of the room had a small table with books and papers littered about, maps and the like. There were a few drawers beneath the table, but Weiss knew she had no business in nosing about.

Ruby removed her cloak, hanging it on a small hook on the back of the door. She shed her belts, sword, and boots, pausing before changing her clothes as she looked to Weiss. The heiress turned away, blushing slightly, and Ruby chuckled before grabbing her sleepwear of loose pants and a simple shirt to change into.

When Weiss turned back to her, she was fairly stunned.

Ruby... looked so normal.

It was that image of her with a grin lifting her rosy cheeks in the dim lamplight that reminded Weiss this captain was but a teenage girl just shy of twenty years.

Ruby rummaged about one of the drawers to find sleep clothes for Weiss.

"Here!" Ruby presented her with a long dress-like shirt and some pants. "Nice and clean! We just did laundry and washed everything in the soapy buckets a few days ago!"

Weiss accepted the clothes and Ruby promptly turned away to allow her privacy to change.

It took Weiss a bit longer to remove her clothes; unlike Ruby's arguably more casual vest and pants, Weiss' Navy uniform had many buttons to unclasp and zippers to undo.

When at last she'd slipped into Ruby's clothes, Weiss let out a long exhale. She found she could breathe much easier in this attire. It was liberating, in a sense.

She freed her hair and then folded her clothes, placing them on the floor beside Ruby's, lying their weapons together.

Ruby left the lantern on; it was securely in place on the wall, and even the rocking of the ship at night wouldn't produce a danger of it falling.

She went to her bed and all but flopped down onto it, stripping the covers down and wrestling herself underneath.

Weiss hesitated, almost forgetting how to draw breath.

The brunette looked expectantly up at her from her pillow. Ruby beckoned her forward with a soft smile.

"It's okay! I won't bite. Promise."

But when Weiss still hesitated, Ruby's smile faded.

"Do you wanna go back to Yang's room after all?" She realized how strange this must be for Weiss; two days ago, she'd been sparring Ruby to defend her father's treasures, and now she was to share a bed with her?

It certainly sounded absurd.

But in practice, it wasn't all that difficult to comprehend.

Weiss shook her head.

"No. I want to stay here with you," she said. "I was just... appreciating the sight of you."

Ruby felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she quickly looked down to make sure her top hadn't slipped.

"W-What do you mean?" she stammered, pulling the blankets up.

"Calm down," Weiss chuckled. "I simply meant that... I was appreciating the sight of you looking so comfortable. So carefree. I never would have imagined Captain Ruby Rose could behave in such a manner. It's quite charming."

Ruby chewed her lip and chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you think so! I'm getting a little chilly, though."

Weiss took the hint and moved herself forward, her white socks padding lightly on the wooden planks of the floorboards. She reached the bed and sat down, sliding her legs in gradually.

Ruby waited patiently for her to settle in, though she noticed Weiss wouldn't lay down, and instead continued to sit up straight. In an effort to invite her to relax, Ruby spoke up again.

"Hey, the pillow's down here, Weiss."

Weiss looked to her side to find silver eyes peeking up at her past rose-tinged bangs. Slowly, she laid herself down on her side, facing her lover.

"Atta girl!" Ruby beamed. "Don't be so stiff! It's not good for your health! Loosen up a bit, ya know?"

"That could be easier said than done," Weiss mumbled. Tension was still coursing through her veins, and her breathing was clipped with nervousness.

Ruby slid a little closer.

"Then... would it be alright if I helped you get more comfortable?" she wondered.

Weiss closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't think I'd be opposed to it."

Ruby smiled again.

"Okay."

She shifted herself, and Weiss reopened her eyes to watch the girl. Ruby slipped an arm over Weiss' stomach, and then a leg over her thighs. With a gentle push, she coaxed the girl onto her back, long, loose strands of ivory hair pooling down onto the mattress below. The brunette braced her weight on her elbows on the mattress to either side of the white-haired girl's body.

Weiss was more than a little startled, her nails digging into the sheets below as her heart began to pound. Ruby saw the hint of fear in her eyes and immediately went to apologies.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking, I just kinda moved... Is this okay?" she asked.

Weiss' breath was coming shorter, but there was no malice in Ruby's tone or her eyes. She didn't intend to do anything Weiss wasn't consenting to.

"Yes..." she said shakily.

"Okay," Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry. I should've asked first. But I just wanna help you relax." She eased a bit of her weight onto Weiss' stomach and chest, able to feel the rapid hammering of her pulse. Ruby's hands went to the locks of alabaster hair, glowing faintly golden in the lantern's light.

She pressed her forehead to Weiss' for a moment before kissing her scarred cheek. One of her hands ran down Weiss' upper arm and then to her side, tracing the slight bumps of her ribcage.

Such intimacy was foreign to Weiss, but she couldn't ignore the pleasant warmth that had curled in her chest. Ruby was very mindful not to lean too much weight onto her or to touch anywhere that might've made Weiss flinch. It indeed proved to be very relaxing.

Ruby thought that having Weiss maintain eye contact might've been putting a bit of unwanted pressure on the heiress, so she moved down to rest her head on the girl's collar. Weiss' heartbeat was fast and hard, not unlike how it had been before above-deck.

But earlier, it had beat with uncertainty more than anything else. Now, it was a bit of that, but mostly excitement. She felt Weiss slowly bring her arms up around to settle on her back, rubbing Ruby's shoulder blades gently.

But even after several moments, Weiss' pulse hadn't calmed down, and Ruby grew concerned.

"Weiss..." she whispered. "Are you alright? This... doesn't seem to be helping-"

"No." Weiss stopped her instantly. "No. Ruby, please. This is..." Words were failing her for the first time in her life. "This is fine..." she said. "More than fine. Trust me."

Ruby smiled a little at the familiar words. Weiss trusted her, and she'd proved that a thousand times over in the short amount of time they'd been together.

Now it was Ruby's turn.

"Okay. Sure thing," she murmured.

For a few more moments she simply listened to Weiss' heart, committing its sound and pace to memory. It finally began to slow, and the pair of hands on her back squeezed her tighter. Weiss released a sigh.

"Ruby... you're so warm," she breathed.

The captain chuckled, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"I'm glad! You were shivering a little before." She kissed Weiss' shoulder. "You're really warm too, Weiss."

Weiss returned the kiss to Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm glad."

For a while, they simply stayed that way. Ruby trailed warm kisses over Weiss' collar, then up her neck, her palms mapping patterns along the heiress' sides.

In turn, Weiss' cool fingers threaded through Ruby's messy hair, and her lips returned the favor of every kiss bestowed upon her. She kissed Ruby's ear, her neck, her cheek, her hair, and generally wherever she could reach.

When Ruby pulled back again, they were both slightly breathless, pink hues dusting their faces.

"Weiss..." she murmured. "You're really beautiful. Even more than I'd thought."

Her silver eyes bore into crystal-clear blue pools that shimmered with fond affection.

"You too," Weiss whispered. "You're lovely, Ruby."

"Mm, okay but you're _gorgeous_," she retaliated, smiling.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny she was flattered by the comment.

Ruby let out a small chuckle then, and Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin'. I was just remembering that funny name you called me when we first met. What was it again?"

"I believe it was, 'you swashbuckling scallywag'," Weiss recalled.

"Pfff, yeah that one! It's great," Ruby laughed.

Weiss sighed hopelessly at her, though her lips still smiled.

Then, she felt Ruby slide a hand up to cup her cheek. The younger girl dipped her head once more to kiss over her lover's pulse and then her lips found Weiss' softly. She only held it for a moment before pulling away, but Weiss' lips lingered on her own, unwilling to let her go, coaxing her back in like the tide.

Weiss cupped both sides of Ruby's face and brought her down for another, fiercer kiss, more passionate. A fire lit in Ruby's belly and she eagerly reciprocated.

When they parted by necessity for oxygen, both were pleasantly breathless. Ruby kissed her heaving chest as Weiss pecked her ear once more. Hands curled through hair as their lips came together again and again, hearts beating as one.

It was hours later when Ruby finally slipped off of Weiss, leaving her instantly colder. The heiress turned onto her side and Ruby eagerly pulled her in, kissing her hair and stroking her back. Their breathing synchronized and began to slow as they drifted off into a slumber like never before.

They whispered many things to one another that night, things they'd never rescind or regret, things of promises, trust, and love.

No doubt those vows would come to be tried and tested before long, but they would face things together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I know all of this seems rushed, but it's what people asked for, so I did my best with it, given Ruby and Weiss have only known each other for a few days. Future events required them to get to the status of "lovers" ASAP anyway. So don't complain, please~**

**Also, some people have suggested that I tell people on my fanfics about my Patreon page! I'm under the name Kiria Alice, and there's a direct link on my Fanfiction profile! So if you'd like to support me in my writing, please look me up!**

**Please review!**


	3. The Captain's Sacrifice

**Finally! Time for some more pirates! **

**Special thanks to Anikan~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. The Captain's Sacrifice<p>

Waking up the following morning was both a blessing and a curse.

It was a blessing because they woke in one another's arms, mumbling 'good mornings' and sharing soft kisses.

And it was a curse because they knew they only had so long to lie there together.

As captain, Ruby needed to rise with the sun or even beforehand.

With one last squeeze to Weiss' shoulders, the younger girl carefully climbed over her and slipped her feet onto the floorboards that were now highlighted by a faint glow of morning light. She turned back to Weiss and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You can stay here and keep resting," she offered. "You must be exhausted after these past few days."

Weiss shifted and extended her arm, seeking Ruby's hand with her own.

"No. I want to be with you as much as I can," she said. "After all, we're partners now – in every sense of the word."

Ruby grinned.

"You got _that_ right!"

She kissed Weiss again before standing up, crossing the room to gather her clothes.

Weiss stretched and shortly followed. She scrunched her nose a bit when she had to slide back into her Navy uniform, both because of whom it deemed she represented and because it had gone a few days without cleaning.

Ruby noticed her dilemma and offered reassurance. "Oh, we can do laundry tomorrow if the weather holds up! All we gotta do is fill a bucket with water and use some of our soap, scrub everything off, and then wait for it to dry!" she declared. "And also... we could find you some new clothes to wear, if you want."

Weiss finished sliding on her Navy vest, not able to be bothered with securing the top two restricting buttons above her collarbone.

"I'd like that," she said.

They finished changing and put their swords into place at their hips, though Ruby paused before opening the door. She waited for Weiss a moment, watching the heiress lift her wrist and use her teeth to tug off a rubber band there. Her hands pulled repeatedly through her long, loose hair until at last she'd gathered it all into a high ponytail. She tied it and secured it with a small tiara before joining Ruby at the door, and they headed out together to start the morning tasks on board the ship.

The other crew members woke only moments later, opening their doors just as the pair passed by, shouting 'good mornings' and hurriedly getting dressed so they could get to work on their respective duties.

Sun climbed up the tallest post to his lookout basket, while Ren and Nora headed to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. Pyrrha and Jaune and a few other members set to cleaning the ship. Yang and Blake went up to the wheel and started steering.

Ruby passed by or below every single one of them, making sure to greet them all. Her red cloak flowed in the sea breeze, and the rosy tips of her hair floated just above her shoulders.

Weiss kept pace beside her, marveling once more at the vastness of the ship that seemed so misleadingly small from far off.

The air was still cool for a time as the sun slowly pulled itself up over the horizon. The waves were calm and outlined with gold, making the waters deep azure in color.

But what was even more dazzling at this time of day was the sky. Weiss looked up and took in the vibrancy of its colors.

The pastels she often viewed from her mansion's room back in Vale were now much deeper colors – reds, oranges, and yellows – all swept together like blended fire. There were dozens of cottony clouds tinged with vermillion, and the white seagulls were calling loudly as they drifted overhead.

Weiss had gotten so lost in the beauty of the sky she failed to realize she'd stopped walking. Ruby noticed as well and quickly doubled back to her, tugging her sleeve.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" she hummed. "But don't look up for too long. You might upset your stomach."

"Right."

Weiss shook her head as she pulled her gaze away, returning it to her lover. It was just nice to see the sky looking so brilliant and diversely-colored rather than its usual blue. Ruby understood.

"There'll be plenty more sunrises! But for now, come with me! I think you'll like to see this!"

Taking Weiss' hand, she pulled her across the open deck toward the front of the ship.

Pyrrha and Jaune were there as well, and they'd stopped their cleaning momentarily to look over the side of the ship.

Ruby inched forward with Weiss, keeping their hands together by means of support as she encouraged her to peer over. Weiss complied, leaning over the edge, her long white ponytail instantly being pushed up by the rush of the wind.

Squinting, she looked down at the waves that rippled and bumped into the side of the ship, feeling a cool gust of air rising up to brush against her skin. Ruby was looking over with her too, and Weiss felt a squeeze on her hand.

At first, she wasn't certain what it was she should be looking at, but only seconds later it became clear.

Several gray dolphins leapt out of the water, squeaking to one another before splashing back down beneath the surface. Each time one jumped, it would hover for a few seconds before falling back down to submerge itself and repeat the process.

"Aren't they cute?" Ruby grinned. "We see 'em following Crescent Rose pretty often!"

Weiss hadn't given her a reply, but Ruby took the sparkle in her eyes as an indication of her enjoyment. She stayed beside Weiss for a few minutes, watching the creatures as they followed the ship.

By the time the pod had moved away, the sun had completed its detachment from the horizon line and now hung fully in the sky.

Ruby looked up to the large off-white flags painted red with the crest of her rose that kept the ship moving. Judging by the clouds lingering in the sky and the harshness of the wind, she foresaw possible poor weather later on.

"It might rain later," she said aloud. "Probably toward the afternoon. We can all call it a day early and get some rest," she decided. "We don't have a deadline to be at port, so we can take our time."

Weiss was simply amazed that the girl could predict the weather conditions so easily, but then again she assumed it must've come along with the territory of running a pirate ship.

Only minutes later, Nora's loudly hyperactive call of "COME 'N GET IT!" echoed around the entire ship.

Sun climbed down from his basket and Pyrrha and Jaune left their cleaning rags behind. Ruby and Weiss walked with them all back toward the dining room below deck, eager to quell their grumbling stomachs.

Due to the possible inclement weather, Ruby decided to suggest her crew take care of laundry this morning while the sun was still out. She brought Weiss back to their room to change into other clothes and brought the dirtier ones up on deck.

Everyone was present but Blake, though Yang had taken her laundry for her so she could continue steering.

Two buckets were brought out and filled with water and soap, and they all took turns in washing their things. They left their clothes lying on the floorboards directly under the sun for less than an hour before changing back into them and returning to their work.

Presently, Weiss was just finishing helping to tie Ruby's cloak for her, enjoying the fresh scents surrounding her now. Her own Navy uniform was warm with absorbed sunlight and pleasantly dry.

"You know," Weiss chuckled behind her captain's ear. "Of all things, I never suspected pirates to be hygienic."

"Well, gotta admit some of us aren't," Ruby mumbled. "I mean gosh, I've seen the stuff that not washing your clothes and brushing your teeth has done to some people and it ain't pretty. Had to cut off deals with some other crews just because it was a germy suicide for us to step on board their ship or for them to come on ours."

Weiss shuddered at the thought of other disease-ridden ships for a moment before hugging Ruby gently from behind.

"I'll take a moment to appreciate the fact that I've fallen for a pirate who does laundry and brushes her teeth before bed."

Ruby chuckled, reaching back to thread her fingers through Weiss' hair. She turned her face and tilted her chin, seeking the heiress' lips, delighted that Weiss had been waiting for hers.

They parted just as a gray cloud drifted overhead, effectively blocking most of the sunlight. It appeared Ruby's predictions of rain weren't far off from becoming a reality.

The girl walked over to stand beneath the post where Sun was stationed and called up to him.

"How's it looking?"

There was a moment of pause before the Faunus boy flicked his tail, indicating he intended to come down. Weiss watched him maneuver down the post expertly before dropping to the floor beside his captain.

"Pretty windy," he replied. "Definitely a storm comin', Captain. But there's something even worse."

Weiss' eyes widened at his words, but Ruby didn't miss a beat, her tone serious.

"Like what?"

Sun nodded his head to the starboard side of the ship, and Ruby and Weiss followed his line of sight.

When she focused, Weiss could just barely make out the shape of a boat, but it wasn't brown like Crescent Rose or any other pirate ship might've been.

Instead, it was white.

Her stomach instantly sunk and twisted. She would rather have been met with another crew of vicious pirates than this.

"That's..." Ruby let out a long sigh. "Well, we _did_ predict we'd run into him again soon. I just thought it'd be a few more days... Is there any way we can avoid him?"

"No ma'am," Sun informed her regretfully. "The winds are takin' us right to 'em, and it seems like they're pretty intent on making their way over to us."

"Alright," Ruby nodded decisively. "Sun, spread the word to the crew that we'll be encountering Schnee's Navy ship in no longer than an hour. I've got a plan for negotiations, but if it comes to a fight, I want everyone to be ready."

The Faunus boy nodded before quickly tearing off to deliver her message to the others.

Ruby took a deep breath before turning back to Weiss. She could see the spark of fear in her blue eyes, but even stronger than that was the fierce determination in her gaze – the determination to stay _here_, with Ruby, no matter what.

"I won't go back to him," she vowed.

Ruby smiled and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Glad to hear it," she murmured. "I have a plan, but I'll need your help."

Weiss did something then she'd never even done for her own father. She dipped her head and bowed low in the utmost display of trust and loyalty.

"Anything you ask, Captain."

* * *

><p>By the time they could see the snowflake-like symbol on the side of Schnee's boat, the sky had become overcast.<p>

Ruby stood with the entirety of her crew at the front of the ship, awaiting Schnee's arrival.

Weiss stood beside her stiffly, heart thudding in her chest. Ruby dared to afford one last embrace with her and one final kiss before parting.

Her plan demanded that the both of them demonstrate trust in one another in the form of action, even more so than the words they'd shared last night.

Ruby looked to the side, catching Yang's eye and nodding to her. Her elder sister walked over and handed Ruby a small piece of rope.

Ruby sighed but steeled herself, taking both of Weiss' hands and securing them at the small of her back to tie her wrists together.

Weiss was still as her lover worked, feeling that Ruby kept the bindings fairly loose.

"Remember," Ruby murmured into her ear. "We're going to do everything within our power to keep you on this ship. But if they manage to get hold of you, don't resist them. If you turn on your father's crew, he'll curse mutiny on you and I wouldn't put it past him to kill you. Schnee's not a very tolerant man from what I've heard."

Weiss grunted.

"You're not wrong. He'd kill me himself if he had to."

"So that's why..." Ruby went on. "That's why, if they get you, you can't fight them. You're my 'prisoner', remember? Here with me against your will. So if they get you back, then you'll have been _rescued_."

She put her hands on Weiss' shoulders and turned the girl around to face her. Ruby looked deeply into her eyes, her voice weighted and her shoulders bearing and even heavier burden.

"I can't make a promise I'm not sure I can keep... but we're gonna do everything within our power to bring you away from all of this, to settle things once and for all with your father so he won't bother us anymore. But if we fail, Weiss, then just... go home with him. Keep being Schnee's daughter. I'll make sure to find you again and steal you back soon as I can."

She kissed Weiss' cheek, and the heiress did the same for her.

"I will, Ruby. Just be safe."

They didn't speak to one another anymore after that, as Schnee's boat had come within range.

Ruby kept a hand over Weiss' bound wrists, giving off the appearance of a captor controlling her prisoner. She signaled for the sails to be lowered to keep the ship as still as possible as they waited.

When the Navy boat was close enough, Ruby lifted a hand and signaled for her crew to stand at bay.

Weiss could see her father and his men now, dressed in white uniforms and caps standing by the side of her old boat. Her sister was present as well, but when Weiss met her eyes, there was no relief in Winter's gaze, only pity.

Weiss snorted and looked away.

She watched as her father's men lowered a plank of sorts that reached Crescent Rose's edge, a platform for people to walk across from one ship to the other.

Weiss took a deep breath just before Ruby nudged her forward.

They walked slowly toward the platform, but paused just at the edge.

For a moment, the only sounds were of the wind and the waves, loud with signs of the oncoming rain.

Weiss looked across the wide plank of wood as her father's gaze swept over Ruby and herself. His expression was unreadable, but it was clear that he didn't seem all that excited about getting Weiss back.

When he spoke, it was in a deep voice that bellowed easily over the waves to reach them.

"Pirate Captain Ruby Rose," he called. "I commend you for managing to steal from me four dawns ago, though I have to admit I was shocked at your selection. But I _am_ willing to offer a handsome reward in exchange for my daughter's return at this time. That is-" he cleared is throat. "_If_ she is unharmed. I'm afraid I'll have to lower my price for damaged goods."

Weiss winced at his words, feeling Ruby's hands squeeze hers tighter behind her back. Her lover growled, but only low enough for Weiss to hear. When she spoke, it was a loud bark of her voice.

"Your daughter is unharmed," Ruby called. "Which is why I request your full reward."

Weiss knew it was all a guise on Ruby's part; in only three days she'd proven that she valued Weiss far more than her father ever had in twenty years. Property was all Weiss had ever been to him, and the only reason he was even bothering to come back for her now was because it would've been bad for his reputation if he didn't at least make an effort to.

He nodded to Ruby, wearing an idle smile.

"My humblest thanks for keeping her safe," he said.

Weiss wanted to spit a curse at him; Ruby _had,_ in fact, kept her safe, and so much more. But she held her tongue - they both did.

Her father continued speaking above the sounds of the wind and water.

"Now then, let's talk numbers, Miss Rose," he said loudly. "What say you to one thousand gold pieces for her?"

It was very difficult for Ruby not to show her disgust at the offer.

One thousand gold pieces was perhaps enough to purchase dinner for a month and some good wine. She would never equate such a cost to the life of a person, let alone _her own daughter._ Schnee was a vile man for doing so.

But Ruby planned to leech as much as she could from this man today; she'd told Weiss she planned to come away from all of this richer in gold and triumphant in love.

And Weiss knew Ruby would consent to the offer – after all, as a pirate, gold was essential to her line of work, even if Ruby in particular just gave most of it to charity.

But all the more reason to go through with this plan in Ruby's favor.

Weiss kept silent as Ruby gave her response.

"Very well!" she acceded. "Then let us trade!"

The man nodded, and one of his crew came forth to hand him a sack heavy with coins.

The sides of their ships were brushing now, and the plank between them was only about ten feet in length.

Ruby gave Weiss' hands another squeeze, and her message was clear: this was it.

No doubt Schnee had it in his head to take Weiss and the gold back for himself, and no doubt he suspected the same of Ruby.

It all depended on who was swifter and more cunning.

Schnee kept both hands on the sack of gold as he stepped onto the plank.

Likewise, Ruby let go of Weiss' hands to hold onto her arm instead, showing both of her hands to Schnee in order to indicate she had no intention of drawing her sword.

She stepped onto the plank with Weiss, and the two parties advanced toward the center to meet.

It wouldn't be hard for one to push the other overboard and into the sea.

But even as contemplative as they both were, neither would dare risk it.

If Schnee tried shoving Ruby, he also risked losing Weiss, and thus he could say goodbye to his reputation.

And if Ruby attempted to push him, she risked setting off his entire crew, and thus endangering her own unnecessarily.

The waves heaved below them, but the plank was sturdy as the three of them walked slowly, bound to meet halfway.

They paused with a foot of space in between, the abeyance standing firm for a moment.

Ruby's eyes went to his and they spoke silent words of agreement.

He could clearly see his daughter was there, but Ruby wanted to know if it was truly gold he held in his hand.

Schnee loosened the tie on the bag and revealed its shining contents. Ruby nodded approvingly.

Weiss was nudged forward another step, and her father offered the bag of money to Ruby. The pirate captain kept ahold of Weiss' arm with one hand as she accepted the gold with the other.

But she spoke before Weiss' father could ever make contact with his daughter.

"You know," Ruby said, watching his hand freeze in midair as he reached for Weiss. His eyes met Ruby's, wary and uninterested, but he didn't have much of a choice but to listen as she went on:

"Your offer of one thousand gold was _certainly_ generous. But I'm afraid your daughter is worth far more than your entire estate has ever come into possession of." She smiled, and spoke in a sing-songy voice: "The deal's off~!"

Faster than he could react, Ruby snatched the gold and kept hold of Weiss tightly before shooting backward across the plank, leaving red petals blowing in Schnee's face. She tossed the bag of gold over her shoulder and into Yang's waiting hands just as Ruby and Weiss stumbled back onto the ship.

"Destroy the plank!" Ruby shouted.

At the same time, Weiss' father gave the order to attack.

"Slaughter the scum!" he bellowed.

At their respective captain's order, both crews surged forward, shouting and hollering as chaos erupted.

The plank connecting the ships proved to be harder to demolish than expected for Ruby's crew. Swords and daggers were drawn as Schnee and his men flooded the plank and invaded Crescent Rose.

Sun and Blake, and a few other Faunus on Ruby's crew utilized their advantages to leap cleanly from one ship to the other without the use of the plank. They worked together, slashing and shoving to fend off Schnee's crew and prevent them from reaching the plank to cross.

Despite their efforts, about a dozen of them managed to reach Ruby's ship, the slimy captain himself included.

Ruby yanked Weiss free of her ropes and drew her sword, stepping in front of her defensively.

"Stay close to me!" she shouted.

Weiss wasn't about to stand idly by and be protected. She drew her rapier and readied her stance, moving to stand next to her lover instead.

"I'm right beside you," she said.

Together, they charged at the opposing crew, parrying the first blades of the bedlam that came their way.

Yang was throwing punches at a pair of men while still managing to avoid their blades. But when a longer range was required, she pulled two small switchblades from out of her bandaged arms to utilize instead.

Pyrrha and Jaune stood back-to-back as they prevented the men from getting to Ruby's treasure hoard below deck, putting their training to use. Pyrrha did most of the fighting, but Jaune's duty was to defend her blind side where her eyepatch provided a dire disadvantage to her.

Nora got the attention of a few of Schnee's men by shouting at them, implicating her superior flexibility by using them like stepping stones. She used her swords to distract them long enough for Ren to ambush like a serpent.

The intention of Ruby's crew was to drive Schnee and his men back to the plank and force them to retreat, but it was clear the opposing party was intent to kill.

Weiss did her best to keep close to Ruby, but the bellicose fray inevitably separated them.

The heiress found herself against a much larger male opponent, a man she'd seen in passing in her time on her father's boat, but never bothered to learn the name of.

But she'd seen him fight before in skirmishes here and there; she knew his skills – and his weaknesses.

Side-stepping his sword, she darted around to his back. He turned on her, but she blocked the blow, dodging to the side and unbalancing him. She gave a mighty kick to the back of one of his knees to stagger him, and then one to his back to bring him down. Using the tip of her rapier, she unhooked his dagger from his hand and tossed it into the sea.

It was then Weiss realized it had started to rain.

Dragging out this vicious battle would be dangerous for both sides during a storm. They needed to end this quickly.

Weiss sought out Ruby once more, locating her easily thanks to her notable red cloak.

She was fighting alongside her sister, spinning quickly to disorient her adversaries before striking and disarming them. Yang swooped in beside her, knocking down one of the men with a kick before righting herself for an instant.

She caught Weiss' eye and promptly called to her little sister, pointing Ruby toward her lover and insisting she could handle the men on her own. Ruby thanked the blonde and began rushing over to the heiress.

But she was intercepted by another opponent.

Weiss hurried to assist her, but she never made it.

She froze when a man stepped in front of her, ice coating her veins as she looked up into her father's eyes. He pointed his sword directly at her chest and stepped threateningly forward.

"Mutiny!" he acclaimed furiously. "You dare turn on your own father? On your own flesh and blood?"

Utterly petrified by his rage, Weiss could only step back; she couldn't bring herself to raise her weapon against him. His grey eyes were cold and furious as he continued forcing her back, his voice a guttural roar.

"You're a pirate's wench now, are you? Treachery! I'll coat my hands with your blood and be proud to do it."

Weiss found she couldn't step back any longer; he'd trapped her against the side of the ship. He laughed and raised his sword mercilessly, but Weiss couldn't lift her trembling arms enough to block it.

There was a rush of air.

A sharp pain met with her side as the sword cut into her flesh, just over the left side of her ribcage. She cried out in pain, expecting it to slice open her stomach.

But the cut abruptly halted and suddenly, the blade was no longer slicing her.

It had been shifted to a new target.

Weiss' eyes widened in horror.

Ruby had thrown herself between the heiress and her father's blade, taking more than half of the wound that had been meant for Weiss. The girl's clothes ran crimson instantly and Ruby yelped, dropping her sword.

Schnee howled in rage and stepped forward, shoving the girl with enough force to send her to the edge. Ruby stumbled, hit the side of the ship, and went plummeting overboard.

Weiss screamed.

_"RUBY!" _

She dropped her rapier and ignored the excruciating pain in her side, jumping over the edge of the ship without a second thought or so much as a glance at her father.

Violent winds cut at her face and sent her hair whipping behind her, but her eyes were focused on Ruby's figure.

Seconds after the girl splashed into the water, Weiss felt the impact of the waves herself. She was temporarily stunned, the dark, frigid water swirling around her dizzyingly.

But she forced her eyes open underwater, and the second she located Ruby, she swam with all her might.

Red filled the water around her lover, stemming from the gash in her stomach, and helpless bubbles trailed up from her lips.

Weiss grabbed her arm, struggling desperately to drag her back up to the surface. Her body was numb, but she forced it to move, though her breathlessness got the better of her within seconds. She swallowed a mouthful of salt water and cringed as she found herself unable to expel it.

But she refused to die here; she refused to let _Ruby_ die here.

Not like this, not when their love had only just begun to blossom.

With one final surge of strength, Weiss breached the surface, hauling Ruby up beside her. The heiress coughed violently, gulping down air as quickly as she could before another wave pushed them back under.

When they surfaced again, the rain pelted their faces, temporarily blinding Weiss. But she could hear Ruby wheezing, and the knowledge that she was still alive fueled the heiress to persist.

The weight of their drenched clothes was only serving to pull them down, and their respective wounds were bleeding and sending shockwaves of pain throbbing throughout their bodies.

But even still, they didn't let go of one another.

They weren't far from the ship, and when Weiss looked up, she saw Yang just above them, frantically waving her arms. Someone had rushed to fetch a life preserver tied to a rope, and the blonde tossed it down toward Weiss.

The heiress desperately swam toward it, though with Ruby on her back she could only move with agonizing slowness, as though her body weighed as much as the ship itself.

With her last shred of energy, she managed to secure an arm around the preserver, keeping both Ruby's and her own head above-water.

She could only assume her father's men had retreated, as the rest of Ruby's crew had hurried to the lowest deck to pull Ruby and herself in.

Weiss was too numbed by cold to be able to tell if Ruby's heart was still beating or not; she herself could barely keep her eyes open.

She could only wait as the rest of the crew drew them in close before reaching down over the edge of the ship.

They grabbed Ruby first, alleviating the weight from Weiss' back. Then the heiress felt herself being hoisted up as well, the cold water around her soon being replaced by only wind.

She was laid down on the floorboards beside her lover, worried companions crouching close by. Pyrrha ordered for blankets and medical supplies to be fetched for them despite the rain.

But Weiss couldn't make sense of any of their words, all sounds muffled by a low, buzzing hum. She couldn't open her eyes either, nor could she move her body at all.

She was all too eager to succumb to the pain in her side and the freezing cold that had flooded her veins and soaked her to the bone.

But then, there came a sudden, jarring pressure on her chest.

Blake was straddling her, compressing her chest with quick, hard thrusts of her palms. Pain assaulted Weiss' chest as Blake's hands slammed her down against the floor of the ship, but at least the hurt was better than that horrible numbness.

After several seconds of the harsh but necessary process, Weiss felt a sickening sensation creep up her throat just as water surged past her lips.

Blake probably sensed the sudden rippling of Weiss' chest. She swiftly rolled the heiress onto her side as Weiss retched a mixture of seawater and other contents of her stomach, coughing vehemently and shaking just as badly.

Sun arrived with the blankets and Blake quickly wrapped the heiress in one, rubbing her back firmly. Weiss wheezed for breath, her eyes fluttering open as she looked to the side, seeking Ruby.

Yang was pumping her sister's chest as well, tears and rain streaming down her face.

Weiss felt her heart seize when Ruby didn't stir at first, but after a moment her body jolted. Ruby hacked up mouthfuls of water as well, wheezing thinly. Carefully, Yang pulled the girl into her lap and hugged her softly, murmuring relief into her hair.

Weiss tried to speak and sit up, but a sharp pain in her side caused her to cry out instead.

Blake's taut voice reached her ears.

"Lay down," she ordered. "I've got to dress your wound."

Blake helped her onto her back once more, unbuttoning Weiss' shirt to reveal the material binding her chest and a long scarlet gash across her left side.

Yang was doing the same for Ruby - where the cut had ended on Weiss' body had been where it'd begun on Ruby's.

The boys respectively took their leave to start preparing food and to gather more dry blankets for the girls. Nora and Pyrrha stayed out in the rain, passing Blake and Yang whatever supplies they requested.

Blake muttered an apology to Weiss shortly before a searing, burning pain spread over her side – disinfectant, Weiss guessed. She fought for breath as Blake continued to work, cleaning the wound before slipping her hands beneath Weiss' body to start wrapping it.

The heiress flashed her gaze over to Ruby, and she was thankful the girl had lost consciousness so she wouldn't have to feel such agony.

Blake and Yang finished securing the bandages at much the same time before letting out sighs of relief. Yang bent down to scoop her sister into her arms, then stood to carry her to shelter.

Nora and Pyrrha cleaned up the supplies and fretfully hurried after her.

Blake was gentle in lifting Weiss into her arms, knowing she was still conscious.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "We had to treat you guys right away. But we'll get you out of the rain now."

Weiss let out a small moan, her head pounding in time with her heart. When she spoke, her voice wavered.

"What... about my father...?"

Blake's ears flattened, but her golden eyes held the heiress' blue ones.

"He retreated with his men when he assumed you and Ruby were dead."

Weiss couldn't speak anymore, so she merely nodded her head to indicate she understood.

Just when the numbness had finally started to drain from her body and the wetness of the rain on her skin started to register, Blake brought her to shelter. She could feel there was a blanket around her, but her clothes and hair were thoroughly drenched.

Weiss could feel her body trembling, and with every little shiver, there was a wave of pain in her side.

So she could only imagine Ruby's pain when she woke.

Yang and Blake took the two girls back to their shared room, pushing the door open before lying them each down in turn onto the bed they shared.

Weiss opened her eyes only briefly to look to her side, but found Ruby had yet to regain consciousness.

Blake and Yang changed them both out of their soaked clothes and into dry pants and shirts, being mindful of their wounds. Weiss was aware of warm fingers pressing to her wrist and neck to locate her pulse, and hands on her forehead to decipher whether or not she had a fever.

But the sounds of relief that came from their caretakers were enough to tell the heiress that neither she nor Ruby were in danger any longer.

And yet, she was unable to keep hold of her conscious any longer...

* * *

><p>A short while later, Weiss woke from an uneasy state of sleep when she caught sound of the door opening.<p>

She looked to her side to find Ruby was still lying there, still and unresponsive.

Immediately, there was a strong scent of food on the air, but even when Blake sat her up and offered her some, Weiss couldn't manage so much as a single bite.

But she felt that was for the best; she didn't want to eat unless Ruby did as well.

By the time Blake and Yang had finished their meals, the blonde announced that night had just about fallen.

"We'll stay here with you guys tonight," she said.

"Nonsense..." Weiss mumbled. "There's nowhere for... either of you to sleep. We'll be just fine."

"Somehow I _highly_ doubt that, princess."

The blonde's tone was a little tart, but Weiss could tell it was out of fear for both herself and Ruby rather than any ill-intent.

"Yang's right," Blake added. "Someone's got to stay here to look after you two. You might feel alright, but..."

Her golden eyes drifted over to Ruby who had yet to wake. Yang wiped her eyes in a swift motion that didn't go unnoticed by Weiss or Blake. The Faunus girl moved close to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her partner.

"_You_ need to get some rest though, Yang," she murmured. "I'll stay."

"Actually," Weiss grunted. "You _both_ need to get some rest. Do you... honestly think one of you will be able to sleep tonight without the other? After all that?"

Both girls shared quick glances with one another, but neither denied the heiress' statement. Weiss huffed knowingly and pushed herself up.

"I've been resting for hours now. I'll watch after her. If anything happens or I need either of you, you're just next door, are you not?"

Blake's ears were flat with uncertainty, but she nodded.

Weiss' gaze traveled over them both, stern but somehow more concerned for them than herself.

"Everything will be fine," she reassured. "You have my word."

She could only hope that she short amount of time she'd known Blake and Yang would be enough for them to have grown to trust her.

In the end, they didn't have many other options.

Blake helped her partner to the bed so she could kiss her little sister's forehead, mumbling prayers that she'd be able to wake up the next morning. Weiss reassured her she would.

After that, Yang sat down briefly on Weiss' side of the bed. The heiress watched her, puzzled as Yang gently took both of Weiss' hands in her own.

"You... You saved our captain today, Weiss," Yang murmured. "You saved this entire crew today. We'd be nothing without her. _Nothing_." She then brought Weiss' hands up to her lips to kiss them softly. "But most of all... you saved my baby sister. Thank you..."

Weiss felt her own tears running freely now and she merely bowed her head.

By the time Blake helped Yang up and led her out of the room, the blonde was weeping softly, and it was up to the Faunus girl to get them back to their room.

Once there, she sat Yang down on the bottom bunk, the one Blake typically slept on. But she knew tonight wasn't a night for sleeping alone.

Blake put down her weapons onto the floor and changed herself into more comfortable clothes, after which she helped Yang do the same.

At last, she pushed Yang gently down onto the bed and laid beside her, pulling the blankets up over their trembling bodies. Blake slid closer and changed their positions a bit, so that she was easing herself down on top of Yang to lie on her stomach. It was much warmer for the both of them this way, and with the ship rocking and swaying more tonight with the storm than it often did, comfort was essential.

Thankfully, Yang wasn't so exhausted that she couldn't return the embrace, and her arms secured themselves around Blake's back, keeping her close.

The Faunus girl could see well in the darkness, and she used that advantage to find Yang's eyes quickly. Her hands moved up to either side of the blonde's face, fingers wiping away the last of her tears.

When Yang made a small sound of vulnerability, Blake didn't waste a second in kissing her softly.

She pulled away a moment later to find Yang was crying again, and she knew Weiss had been correct about needing to stay together tonight.

"It's alright," the Faunus girl soothed. "Everything's fine. She's going to be okay."

Yang nodded and squeezed her tighter.

"I hope so..."

"She will be," Blake said matter-of-factly. "She's got Weiss. Just like you've got me, Yang."

The blonde girl nodded and pulled her down for another kiss.

After that, she seemed to have calmed down, and the tears gradually stopped.

"Weiss has a long night ahead of her," she mumbled.

"She'll be fine."

Blake kissed her one more time before settling against her chest, feeling fingers softly petting her ears.

And in the next room over, Weiss was doing her best to make their words a reality.

She'd managed to prop herself up and grab a nearby book; Blake had left the lantern aglow so Weiss could clearly tell if something went wrong with Ruby.

The heiress looked down at her lover at her side, still and silent.

She bent down to kiss Ruby's forehead before opening her book.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was so much time between when I wrote this chapter and when I went to re-read and edit it, that I actually forgot it ended this way ahah. The next chapter will be the final one, unless I get more ideas for this AU.**

**If you like my work, please support me on Patreon as Kiria Alice!**

**Please review!**


	4. The Captain's Dream

**This will be the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thank you to lupos-corvidae!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. The Captain's Dream<p>

It was probably one of the longest nights Weiss had ever lived through.

The first hour or so was spent with her trying to focus on the words of the book in her lap, but she didn't absorb much of the story, even after she'd read and reread the pages several times.

She'd never really intended to read from the start though – the book was merely a distraction to keep herself busy.

Despite everything that had transpired that afternoon, Weiss truly didn't feel tired – even if she did, she was certain she wouldn't have slept anyway.

Not when Ruby was like this...

For the next hour, Ruby's condition didn't change at all, but Weiss' own mind turned out being her own worst enemy, as it often was. She just couldn't stop thinking about how simple it would be for Ruby to simply never wake up.

Thoughts like those were the most upsetting. Weiss was constantly reassuring herself that her lover was fine, checking for her pulse or the rise and fall of her chest, which both indeed were ever-present.

After the thoughts of Ruby succumbing in silence had passed, Weiss' mind traveled to something much worse.

She imagined her captain suddenly jolting awake from excruciating pain, screaming and sobbing. Weiss would be so petrified she wouldn't know what to do. And in her indecisiveness, Ruby would crumple in agony and grow still.

Her mind kept wandering to every kind of awful scenario possible, and Weiss couldn't stop it no matter what she did.

Immersing herself in the books only made her more nervous to have her eyes off of Ruby, so after another hour, Weiss put the tomes aside.

She'd put herself through numerous torturous scenarios already, and the heiress had been crying at the cruelness of them.

Why couldn't her mind just shut down? Why couldn't she just sit there and _not think?_ Why was that so _difficult?_

For a moment, she hunched forward, put her head in her hands, and simply tried to breathe, reminding herself of the reality right now as she tried to tear herself away from what her mind wanted her to believe instead.

Her eyes went back to Ruby, who's form was illuminated by a soft, yellowish glow from the lantern. Her cheeks that had been so awfully pale before had regained a bit of their rosy color, and even though it was barely noticeable, it was something. Her lips were parted slightly, and air passed into and out of her lungs in time with the movement of her chest beneath the blankets.

Weiss had to remind herself the girl was merely sleeping. There was no danger of death here. Her wounds had been tended to, and now all she needed was rest to regain her energy.

Weiss knew she herself could have simply curled up and slept beside her, and they both would have woken again tomorrow.

But her mind was too active with the unkind thoughts, and Weiss knew that if she attempted sleep, it wouldn't be kind to her. She was still too worried about Ruby.

She had felt for herself the stinging pain of her own father's sword, as well as the backbreaking impact of her body hitting the water.

Even if Ruby was a pirate used to a life of roughhousing, Weiss couldn't dislodge the memories of their tender first night together, nor could she deny the reality before her now.

Past the sword and confident voice was just another girl. Ruby was human, younger than Weiss and just as fragile. She didn't know what it might've taken before things became too much for Ruby to bear. She could fight men twice her size with grace and ease, but would she be so lucky against her own wounds?

Weiss kept her head in her hands for a long while, never realizing the frivolity of her thoughts.

It would be two more restless and seemingly-never-ending hours yet before all her fears would be dismissed.

The room was still dark, save from the faint light of the lantern, and Weiss was sobbing softly into her palms. She couldn't even make sense of the awful thoughts anymore, but she knew they were still there, clawing at her heart.

She didn't notice the little shift in motion beside her...

Ruby realized she could feel again – feel the soft pillow beneath her head and the warm blankets on top of her body. It was just the first sign that she'd woken up from a deep sleep.

There was a dull pain in her side as well, and when she delved into the memories at its source, everything came rushing back to her all at once, like a wave sweeping over her.

She hadn't been fast enough to push Weiss out of the way, nor had she been in a proper position to disarm or fend off Schnee. So taking the hit was all she could've done.

And after that, all she could remember was a rush of air, a terrifying sense of weightlessness, and then all-consuming cold darkness.

It was all a dire contrast to the calming warmth she was experiencing right now.

But the sounds that reached her ears seconds later were what motivated her to finally open her eyes.

She found herself back in her quarters, and judging by the darkness, it was the middle of the night. The ship was swaying on the combers a bit more than it normally did, and the insistent patter against the hull could only be rain.

But that hadn't been the sound that had woken her.

Her gaze flashed to the side and found Weiss dressed in loose white clothes, her hair free and running all down her back. She was hunched forward with her face in her hands in an effort to stifle miserable sobs.

It pained Ruby more than wounds ever could.

She turned onto her side with ease, keeping pressure off of the wound as she faced Weiss. Reaching out a hand, she brushed her fingers against the girl's thigh and spoke softly.

"Weiss..."

The heiress' reaction was startling to say the least. Her body jolted as she jerked her face up, a choked gasp flying from her lungs, blue eyes wide and terrified as they found silver.

Ruby saw so much in those eyes in that second – the crippling fear of a girl who blamed herself for everything, the doubt that Ruby was actually awake, the need for it to be the truth...

More tears rushed down her cheeks, and her voice was small and scared.

"R-Ruby...?"

As captain, it was her duty to look after her crew above all else, and Ruby knew she'd let Weiss worry for far too long tonight. She could only imagine the heiress' anguish in staying beside her for so many hours, fearful she might never wake.

Ruby offered a gentle smile as she reached up for her.

"Yeah..." she said. "I'm okay, Weiss. I'm okay... Promise. You don't have to cry anymore."

The heiress put a hand to her mouth to quiet her sobs, her eyes closing with the weight of her tears as her face contorted with emotion.

Ruby managed to place a hand on her lover's side and coax her to lie down, sliding over a bit herself to make room for the heiress on the pillow.

"Ruby..." Weiss mumbled, her shaking fingers clutching her captain's shirt. "_Ruby_..."

"Yeah. I'm here, Weiss. I'm here. Shh..."

It was certainly hard for her to believe that this was the same girl she'd kidnapped a few days back – though when she looked at things now, she'd actually been saving Weiss from a life that surely hadn't been very kind to her.

Only a few days ago, Weiss had been snapping and barking at her while tied to a post.

All of that seemed almost ridiculous compared to where they were now.

Within a matter of days and through the course of just a few events, their bond had been deepened to that of lovers who had bested a hundred seasons together.

And perhaps they'd even surpassed that.

Weiss cried into her shirt for several moments, and Ruby kept her close all the while, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulling the blankets up to cover her. She squeezed her lover as hard as she dared without risking either of them pain, and it was just enough to satisfy them both.

Ruby kissed her face repeatedly, from her cheeks to her forehead and hairline to her nose and her neck. She hushed her, murmuring soothing reassurances all the while, until Weiss finally started to calm down.

"We're okay, Weiss! Both of us," Ruby murmured, nuzzling her ear. "You should rest. I will too, so you don't have to be alone, okay?"

Weiss sniffled and managed to swallow around the lump lodged in her throat. She peeked up at Ruby timidly, still frightened.

"But... Ruby, you-"

"I'm fine, Weiss. We both just need a little rest and then we'll get up together in the morning and have breakfast and everything will be alright," she said. "I know it might seem hard to believe now when it's so dark and your mind is so strained, but it's the truth, Weiss. I promise." She held a long kiss over the heiress' scarred eye, urging her to sleep. "Just rest," she whispered. "I'll be here with you in the morning, Weiss. I love you."

Ruby's gentle words and even gentler touch were what eased Weiss' mind enough to let her fall asleep.

Ruby continued to hold her for a while, petting through her hair and kissing her temple, feeling her breathe to ensure she was sleeping now.

When she was certain, Ruby did as she'd promised and followed after her, letting the tired feeling consume her.

For a while, all was peaceful.

But Ruby woke again soon afterward once more to the sounds of crying.

Weiss was shaking in her arms, biting the fabrics of Ruby's shirt to force down screams. Panicked, the brunette pried her away gingerly to look at her face.

"Weiss? What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

Weiss shook her head, whimpering again.

For a few minutes, all Ruby could do was hold her, not knowing for certain what was wrong. If it wasn't her wound, she had an idea of what it could've been, and when Weiss finally managed to speak, it confirmed Ruby's fears.

"You died..." she choked out on a broken voice, thin and wobbling. "Ruby, you- you-"

"Shhh..." She brought Weiss close again. "It was just a bad dream, Weiss. I'm right here. I'll always be right here for you."

More time passed them by as Ruby provided comfort for her, doing her best to ease Weiss' troubled mind.

The rain had stopped, and the swaying of the ship was slow and rhythmic.

When Weiss could speak again, it was a bit firmer, though still small.

"It was my fault..." she mumbled.

Ruby stiffened instantly.

"Weiss, no. I'm not gonna let you blame yourself-"

"But it was!" she cried, her eyes distraught and watering. "I couldn't face him... I just froze and you got hurt because of it. I'm sorry..."

Ruby couldn't think of anything else she could do but kiss her. She quieted Weiss by pressing their lips together, wanting to distract her from such detrimental thoughts. She pulled away to let the heiress breathe before covering her lips once more.

"It's okay..." Ruby soothed her in between kisses. "It's not your fault."

More than anything she wanted Weiss to believe those words. She wanted to prove it to her, and she felt that reminding Weiss how deeply Ruby loved her was the only way.

Ruby kissed her again and again, fingers wiping her tears with care before threading through her ivory tresses. "I didn't want you to get hurt," Ruby whispered. "It's better that we both did instead of just you. You would've been killed..."

She felt herself starting to choke at the thoughts now, but she persisted. "I _couldn't_ let that happen, Weiss. I love you so much. I wanted to keep you safe."

Every kiss Ruby pressed to her lips made Weiss' heart beat faster and harder, but it was no longer the result of pain and panic; it was due to the intense emotions swirling within her.

Ruby only harbored the utmost love for her – no distrust, no blame, no accusations – only love, trust, and loyalty.

Weiss felt guilty for ever doubting her.

She returned every kiss with one just as warm, needing to reassure Ruby as well.

The brunette could still feel her lover shivering, and when she pressed a hand to Weiss' chest, her pulse was erratic. In an effort to calm her, Ruby dipped her head down to kiss over her heart, in much the same way she'd done last night.

"Breathe, Weiss..." she murmured. "Just breathe. I've got you."

The heiress did just that, and when the trembling finally stopped, she managed to trail a few kisses through Ruby's soft hair. When she next found her voice, Weiss wasn't whimpering apologies anymore.

"I love you," she breathed. "I love you, Ruby Rose. More than anything."

Ruby needed to return her words.

"And I love you, Weiss Schnee. Despite my own profession or the profession of your father, I love you."

They met each other's eyes, silver like the fine treasures she'd stolen over the years, and blue like the sky she'd never gotten to appreciate until she'd been swept away.

Their faces were lined with countless tear trails, and Ruby leaned in to kiss a few of them away.

"Any more crying and we'll make the sea even saltier!" she chuckled.

Weiss smiled for the first time since they'd spotted her father's boat earlier.

She kissed Ruby's cheeks as well, then over her eyelids.

And at last, their lips met again before sleep took them for good until morning.

* * *

><p>When Weiss woke again, the berth was well-lit with a faint yellowish glow.<p>

Sunlight slipped in through the cracks of wood, and the sounds of the waves lapping against the ship echoed in her ears like a symphony.

Ruby was in her arms, pressed closely to her chest, her breath soft and slightly snoring. The fact that the brunette was still asleep was already an indication as to how badly her wound was affecting her; Weiss knew that usually the captain rose with the sun.

She wanted to let her lover rest as much as possible; Ruby wouldn't lift a finger for chores today if Weiss could help it.

For a moment, the heiress simply held her, breathing in her musky scent that had a faint velvety tinge to it. She kissed the girl's hair and then the side of her face, savoring the last bit of her warmth.

When at last she made an effort to pull away, it was certainly no easy feat.

Ruby's weight rested atop one of her arms, and it was all Weiss could do to keep from whimpering at the numbness to slip free.

But she'd neglected to remember her own wound, and when she pushed herself up, she winced at a sharp pain in her side.

Catching her breath for a moment, she then slowly slipped out from beneath the blankets.

She left her clothes untouched, knowing it would be too much of a hassle to wrestle her way into them – besides, the sleepwear clothes were looser and much more suitable to move around in, and there was less danger of aggravating her wound.

She scrambled to reach her boots and pulled them on over her socks, zipping them up as best she could.

Then, holding on the edge of the bed for support, she braced herself as she stood, about to make for the door when a tiny noise stopped her.

"Mm..."

Turning back, she found Ruby shifting about, rolling toward the spot where Weiss had been, already missing her warmth.

Weiss went back to her briefly to adjust her position, keeping Ruby's weight off of her injured side. She tucked the girl in as much as she could before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her eyelid.

Then, Weiss limped to the door, using whatever she could for support along the way.

Upon stepping out of the bedroom, the sounds of the open ocean reached her ears quickly – the heaving waves, the creaking of the ship, the gulls' morning calls.

Weiss stayed close to the cabins as she made her way toward the kitchen, intending to fetch Ruby her breakfast and bring it to her.

However, she only made it halfway there before she spotted someone else, and they her.

Blake rushed over to her instantly, putting a hand to Weiss' shoulder to better support her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she demanded. "Yang and I were just about to bring you two breakfast. You should be resting."

"The concern is appreciated, but I don't need it," Weiss said. "I'm well enough to walk on my own, so I took it upon myself to be Ruby's caretaker today. I'll be certain to make sure she stays in bed."

"Weiss, you need to rest, too," the Faunus girl declared. "Either Yang or I will-"

"Ah-puh-puh-puh-pup!" Weiss held up a hand to stop her. "That won't be necessary. There's too much to be done daily on a pirate ship, and you'll already be short two members today. We don't need to make it three."

Reaching up, she patted her hand over the one Blake had put on her shoulder. "Besides, all I'd be doing all day would be sitting beside her. It'll hardly be strenuous for either of us. You can check on us when you've got a moment free if it makes you feel any better. How's that?"

Blake sighed; she knew there'd be no chance of winning and argument against a Schnee.

"Fine. Yang and I'll stop by in a few hours. But for now I'll help you to the kitchen, okay?"

Weiss nodded in agreement, not prideful enough that she'd deny the help and risk reopening her wound.

Since Blake was helping her with this, Weiss assumed that Yang was steering the ship. Her heart went out to the blonde, as she couldn't imagine how on-edge she must've been about everything today. She must've been eager to see Ruby.

Therefore, once Blake and Weiss had retrieved food from Ren and Nora and hobbled back to Ruby's room, the heiress requested that the Faunus girl inform Yang her little sister was doing just fine and still resting.

"I'm sure hearing any news about her will make her feel better," Weiss said.

Blake nodded, and opened the door to let Weiss inside. She lingered in the doorway, putting down the bottles of water Nora had given her as well as the bowl of porridge; Ren had said he'd made this meal specially for his captain today, as it was nutritious and easy to swallow.

Weiss kept her own bowl in one hand as she went to the small desk across from the bed and pulled out the little chair secured there. She moved it over toward the bed and sat down at Ruby's side, then fetched the items Blake had brought in.

When Blake was certain her assistance was no longer needed, she dipped her head and closed the door, intent to carry on news of Ruby's peaceful rest to Yang.

Weiss made sure Ruby's porridge was secure between her ankles so it wouldn't slide around on the floor.

She busied herself with trying to eat her own food, as it'd been the first food she'd had since yesterday morning. It was a rather steady process with several breaks in between to let her stomach adjust, but eventually she finished it all and put the bowl down in exchange for Ruby's.

The girl was still asleep, and Weiss was conflicted between letting her rest more or waking her while her food was still warm.

But it wasn't long afterward when Ruby stirred and made a small moaning sound.

Weiss perked up, ready to reach out and help her if need be.

The younger girl mumbled something to herself as she fought to open her eyes, and it didn't take Weiss long to realize Ruby was saying her name.

"Weiss..." she mumbled, looking around on the vacant bed. "Weiss...?"

"I'm here, Ruby," she said gently. "I'm right here."

Slowly, Ruby turned herself over, and her eyes met Weiss' at last. There was worry in those silver pools initially, but it all faded as soon as she found her lover.

"Ahh..." Ruby sighed. "It was cold without you..."

"Sorry. I was getting your breakfast." Weiss leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Do you think you can eat?"

"_Can_ I?"

Eagerly, Ruby tried to push herself up before Weiss could stop her. The brunette winced as she was forced to remember the gash across her stomach. Weiss' arm shot out to support her shoulders, her voice soft and soothing in Ruby's ear.

"Easy..." she murmured. "You're still healing."

"I'll be fine," Ruby shrugged, straightening up. "There's a lot to be done today."

"Not for you," Weiss corrected. "All you'll be doing today is resting. I'll be here to make sure of it."

"What?" Ruby yelped. "I can't do that! I'm the captain of this ship! I've gotta-"

"Rest," Weiss repeated. "It makes no sense for you to be putting yourself at risk when you're still recovering from such a ghastly wound. Your crew more than understands if you need a day off. They can take care of things without you for one day. Don't you trust them?"

Ruby's mouth was open as though she were about to retaliate, but when Weiss' words registered in her mind, she pursed her lips. Weiss smiled and went on.

"That's what it means to be part of a crew, isn't it? When one of you needs to rest, you can count on the others to take over for you. Believe me, none of them want to see you working right now. So let them do their part today while you rest up. It's better to come back to them 100% tomorrow than go out at 50% today, don't you think?"

Ruby had no hopes of arguing with her. Weiss was far too good with words, and there wasn't a single loophole to be found. With a loud sigh, Ruby gave in.

"Okay..."

"Glad to hear it," Weiss said, kissing her cheek again. "Now then, try to get started on breakfast while it's still warm."

She made a move to transfer the bowl into Ruby's lap, but paused. Instead, Weiss scooped up a spoonful of the porridge and held it out for her.

"Say 'ah'."

Ruby blushed instantly and pouted.

"I-I can do it myself..."

"Not today," Weiss chastised her. "Today, you're getting spoiled rotten, whether you like it or not. Though something tells me you might like it."

Ruby grumbled, but it wasn't mean-hearted at all. She bit down on the spoon and melted instantly as the flavors painted her tongue.

"Mmmm..." she hummed. "Ren's too good..."

"He is, isn't he?" Weiss agreed. "It'd be an insult to such a wonderful chef not to eat as much as you can, so don't hold back."

Ruby nodded and opened her mouth expectantly.

Weiss continued to feed her for several moments, pausing a few times to hand her a bottle of water or a small rag to clean her face with. Ruby managed to eat almost all of the porridge, and Weiss was glad that the girl could build up some energy from doing so.

"That was so good," Ruby hummed, watching Weiss put the bowl on the floor to clean up later. "Well, I should probably get moving now."

Ruby pulled the blankets off of herself and began sliding her legs off the mattress. Weiss instantly put a hand to her shoulder to stop her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she scolded. "Didn't I tell you? You're taking it easy today, Ruby. Your capable crew will handle everything on their own. For today, you need to rest. And I mean it," she added sternly.

"But Weiss-"

"Do you _really_ want to get yourself into an argument with a Schnee of all people?"

With a grunt and a sigh, the brunette pulled herself back into bed. Satisfied, Weiss began to help her relax, leaning Ruby back against her pillow to support her.

Ruby had sustained her fair share of injuries in the past, but she'd never been forced to a day of bed-rest before; she had no idea what a day of recuperation entailed.

But Weiss made sure to keep a watchful and helpful eye on her all the while.

She kept Ruby busy at first with asking her to tell of things she'd accomplished thus far in her years of piracy. Weiss was eager to listen to the girl talk about her past, intrigued by her stories of warped heroism and stealing in order to give to the less fortunate.

She recounted several specific stories of encounters with other pirates, as well as a time they had docked the ship at the wrong harbor.

Amidst the storytelling, they got a few visitors – Yang and Blake included – to see how their captain was doing.

Sun had brought them each a fresh banana from their stash of fruit that had yet to expire. Pyrrha brought them an extra blanket she had found and beaten the dust out of. Blake brought them some fresh bandage wrap and left it on the desk for future usage. And Yang brought them more bottles of water and gentle embraces.

Two hours or so were whittled away in this manner before Ruby made a request to go to the bathroom. Weiss helped her up out of bed slowly, pulling Ruby's arm around her shoulders and holding onto her waist as they limped toward the nearest restroom on board the ship.

Ruby insisted Weiss wait outside for her, and the heiress made sure to keep her ears focused for any signs of distress. But things went without a hitch, and when she entered the bathroom to help Ruby wash her hands, Weiss decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Since we're already here, let me redress your wound for you."

She had Ruby sit on the edge of the sink, and Weiss bent down to open the cabinets below. The action caused a sharp pain in her side, and a fast throbbing suddenly assaulted her ribs, but she did her best to ignore it.

Right now, Ruby's recovery took precedence over all else.

With the bandages in-hand, Weiss straightened her posture and helped Ruby lift up her shirt. With great care, Weiss began to remove the old bandages, her fingers brushing lightly against Ruby's stomach and sides.

She dropped the old bandages into the nearby waste bin, which was just about full to capacity. Ruby mumbled that they were set to be reaching familiar land in a few days now so they'd be able to clean up the ship a bit.

Weiss' eyes traveled across the wound which had done a surprising amount of healing in such a short amount of time. It was a long red line that started at the center of Ruby's ribcage and continued on down to just above her right hip.

A perfect continuation to Weiss' own cut.

Glumly, the heiress reached for the new bandages, refusing to meet Ruby's eyes.

"Does it still hurt?" she wondered.

Ruby realized Weiss was avoiding her gaze, likely out of guilt, being as her father had been the one to injure Ruby.

"No," she replied. "I kind of forgot it was there for a while."

Weiss was still, her vision focused on that cruel red line.

"I fear it'll leave a scar..."

Ruby's eyes widened a bit.

"A scar?" she repeated. "_That's_ what you're worried about?"

Weiss lifted her face, but her expression was one of regret.

"You'll be forever marked because of this. Because of _me..._"

"Oh, Weiss..." Ruby leaned forward and hugged her shoulders gently. "I don't care if it leaves a scar. First of all, battle scars are totally awesome! I've always kinda wanted one!" she said with a grin.

But when she pulled away a little, her countenance became softer, yet more serious. "And besides," she murmured. "You've shown me just how beautiful scars can be."

With a small smile, she pressed her lips to Weiss' left eye, peppering light kisses over her cheek and eyelid. "I'll always be proud of this scar. Because you didn't get seriously hurt. Because it symbolizes my love for you, Weiss. I'll never come to regret it. Or you."

Ruby cradled the heiress' cheek and kissed her lips this time, letting it linger. She felt a soft sigh fan out against her lips, and Weiss rested their foreheads together.

"Me either," she murmured. "I'll never regret choosing you, Ruby."

"Never ever," the captain agreed.

Weiss kissed her cheek before pulling away again. Gently, she placed cool fingers over Ruby's wound, causing the younger girl to sigh happily at the sensation.

For a moment, Weiss rubbed her stomach with ginger motions, effectively chasing away the dull aches that had gathered there. Ruby thanked her and pecked her lips again.

Weiss then started to wrap the injury, tightly enough so the bandages wouldn't slip off, but loosely enough so that oxygen could still reach the skin.

"How's that?" she inquired when she'd finished.

Ruby pulled her shirt back down and shifted experimentally.

"Perfect! Thank you, Weiss." She hopped off the sink and stretched her arms up above her head, letting out a long yawn. "I'm still so full from that porridge. Maybe it really is best to just sleep today and get back to work tomorrow..."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Weiss agreed.

She'd just offered Ruby her arm, but the younger girl paused before making contact. Her eyes went to Weiss' white sleep shirt, having found a small stain appearing there.

"Weiss, sit down," she said urgently, guiding her to the sink where Ruby herself had just sat. Quickly, she rolled up Weiss' shirt to find the bandages around her stomach were stained through with red. Ruby bit her lip. "Your wound reopened. Let me treat it."

She mimicked the motions Weiss had just gone through on her, unwrapping the old, bloodied bandages and throwing them away. Though smaller than her own, Weiss' wound was a bit deeper and was indeed oozing blood again.

Ruby grabbed a cloth and wetted it in the sink before pressing it lightly over the exposed gash. Weiss held onto her lover's shoulders to support herself, and Ruby could feel her trembling a little.

Beneath her palm, Ruby could feel the pounding of Weiss' heart. In an effort to soothe her, Ruby brushed their cheeks together.

"You should've said something if it hurt," she murmured.

"I'm sorry... I thought it would go away after a minute or two. I didn't mean to worry you." She kissed Ruby's temple in apology.

"It's okay," Ruby said. "Just... from now on, you don't have to hide it if you're in pain. Whether it's a wound I can see or not, I'll help you, Weiss."

The heiress nodded.

"Thank you, Ruby."

The brunette put the wet rag aside, relieved to find that the bleeding had stopped. Just to be safe, however, she poured out a bit of disinfectant and dabbed it onto the wound. She kissed Weiss' lips to distract her from the awful sting, waiting until the girl's body relaxed again before pulling away.

Ruby then wrapped her wound for her, checking to make sure Weiss was comfortable before pulling her shirt back down.

Together, they then made their way back to the room, enjoying the fresh air to the fullest as they walked.

Just before they reached the berth, they met with Yang who checked them both over with concerned eyes.

"Yang, don't worry," Ruby reassured her. "We're both fine. We're gonna get some shut-eye."

Her elder sister visibly relaxed at that.

"Good. We'll be docking probably sometime tomorrow so you two rest up, ya hear? Shout if ya need anything."

She kissed Ruby's forehead and patted Weiss' shoulder before hurrying off.

Together, the two girls retreated to bed, lying down and curling up beneath the extra blankets left by Pyrrha. Their wounds weren't aggravating them so much anymore, and when they felt the softness of the mattress beneath them, both girls sighed and settled in.

The lantern provided a soft glow in addition to the sunlight still present outside.

Weiss kept an arm around Ruby, petting through her hair and rubbing her back. After the things Ruby had said to her before, she didn't feel so guilty about her captain's scar anymore.

"At least our scars match," Weiss said.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded. "They fit together like puzzle pieces! They're a symbol of our love." She dipped her head down to kiss Weiss' shirt, just over her left side where the cut was. "And only _I_ can ever see yours," she mumbled.

"And I yours," Weiss agreed. "You swashbuckling scallywag."

Ruby chuckled and hugged her.

For a while, they were lost in tender touches and warm kisses, hands trailing patterns all along the other's body, committing her form to memory. Lips pressed over hair and skin and heartbeats, fingers threading and clutching.

Past the exterior of a pirate captain and a renegade Navy heiress, they were simply two souls in love.

Sleep came easily that night, as did dreams, sweeping over them like gentle waves, keeping them warm and unmolested by creeping anxieties until the sunrise brought them to a new day.

* * *

><p>Only a few sunrises later, after they had docked and Ruby had distributed her spoils among the needy, the bandages came off for good.<p>

There were indeed scars left behind, but neither girl regretted them.

In the comfort of their bed, it didn't matter if the marks were over eyes or over navels, as all were accepted and loved just as dearly as the girls themselves were.

Weiss observed how Ruby and her crew worked, how they were heros among starving cities ridden with famine and disease. Weiss was more than proud to be a part of that.

She kept adorning her Navy attire simply for old time's sake, and perhaps because Ruby had told her just how striking she looked in it.

The pair was back in action on the ship, reading maps and setting course for new horizons.

There'd be more encounters with enemy ships, more battles to be won and occasionally lost.

But even then there'd be more meals to share as a crew, more wine to enjoy, more stories to share, more dreams to be had, more kisses to steal.

All with each other.

Of all the things she'd stolen, Weiss' heart truly was Ruby's greatest treasure of all, and Weiss was proud to call herself a thief in regards to taking Ruby's.

Whatever lay ahead of them, be it calm seas or raging waters, they would face it together, so long as there was a sea to sail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if the pacing was awkward. It's always tough to know when to end an AU fic because you can really go on forever with them. Thanks for reading till the end!**

**Please support me as Kiria Alice on Patreon if you like my work!**

**Please review!**


End file.
